


Ремиссия

by Scarlet_Marquis



Series: Реабилитация [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Coffee Shops & Cafés, Curtain Fic, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, France (Country), Gentle Sex, M/M, Magical Realism, Mentions of Rape, Paris (City), Porn With Plot, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Size Kink, Trust, Walks In The Park, body fluids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Marquis/pseuds/Scarlet_Marquis
Summary: Действия разворачиваются во Франции. Скрываясь от преследования Скотланд-Ярда, Себастьян и Сиэль останавливаются в небольшой квартире. Себастьян считает, что Сиэль испытывает сильный стресс, разбавляя в чае всё большее количество алкоголя, поэтому решает устроить ему перерыв, организовывая каникулы по Парижу. А на самом деле Сиэль просто хочет любви.





	Ремиссия

**Author's Note:**

> _Ремиссия — состояние нормального функционирования между периодами обострения болезни._
> 
> Спасибо [Lady Ghost](https://vk.com/lady_ghost_draws) и [Modestartist](https://vk.com/modestart) за иллюстрации, которые вы увидите в процессе чтения!

Себастьян медленно втянул носом воздух, услышав, как вода в чайнике из чугуна, который висел над мерцающими жаром углями, стала постепенно закипать. Чайник находился в противоположном конце квартиры, однако слух Себастьяна был достаточно сильным, чтобы услышать маленькие пузырьки воздуха, медленно поднимающиеся от дна к поверхности. Тем не менее, он не мог позволить себе даже шевельнуться: Сиэль, прижавшись к нему сквозь сон, будто пытался врасти в его грудь лицом, нагло используя её вместо подушки. 

— Юный господин, — Себастьян всё же решился позвать его, осторожно дотронувшись губами до уха. — Юный господин… 

Сиэль шевельнулся, издав недовольное сопение, и потёрся о грудь Себастьяна носом. Мягко вздохнув, тот потрепал его по голове, перебирая короткие, спутавшиеся волосы. Сиэль зашевелился сильнее и замычал.

— Юный господин, — снова повторил Себастьян, видя, как Сиэль жмурится и медленно открывает заспанные глаза, — уже утро. 

— Я догадался, — устало вздохнул Сиэль, откидываясь на подушку со странным выражением лица. Его долгий взгляд остановился на Себастьяне, и спустя некоторое время тот вопросительно изогнул бровь, заметив, что Сиэль не собирался прекращать гипнотизировать его лицо. 

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, всё хорошо, — Сиэль мотнул головой, неопределённо усмехнувшись. — Хорошо… впервые за последние несколько недель. Это ведь первая ночь здесь? Где мы, кстати?

— В Париже, — тепло усмехнулся в ответ Себастьян, дотронувшись пальцами до его щеки. 

Это было очень комфортное, довольно компактное и, безусловно, изящное место в районе avenue de la Bourdonnais¹, где проживали члены французской буржуазии. Шестиэтажный многоквартирный дом из благородного обтёсанного камня, созданный под руководством барона Османа лет тридцать назад, во время правления Наполеона III, первого президента Франции. Квартира, в которой они остановились, находилась на пятом этаже и включала в себя два этажа, с учётом мансарды. Прекрасный вариант для временного проживания, не нуждающийся в тщательном уходе, в меру минималистичный, в меру эстетичный, с приятным бонусом в виде Эйфелевой башни, которую можно было разглядеть прямо из окна. 

— Дядя Клаус? — сощурился Сиэль. — Это его квартира?

— Да, — кивнул Себастьян. — В данный момент это один из немногих людей, который остался вам предан. И, пусть я ему тоже не доверяю… я узнаю, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Сиэль тяжело вздохнул, повернув лицо в сторону красивого резного стола из дерева, рядом с которым стоял мягкий стул с высокой спинкой. Письменный стол в спальне. Возможно, не очень привычно, зато довольно практично. Неожиданно раздавшийся гудок пара из носика чайника заставил Сиэля вздрогнуть, украдкой посмотрев на Себастьяна.

— Это вода кипит? Ты когда успел?

— Вы стали вжиматься в меня всем телом в тот момент, как я вернулся обратно в постель, приготовив всё к завтраку, — Себастьяну было приятно видеть, как эти слова вызвали в лице Сиэля отчётливое и очень сильное смущение. — Видимо, почувствовав, как я отходил и вернулся, вы неосознанно вцепились в меня с утроенной силой. Довольно мило, не находите? 

— Я умываться, — осадил его Сиэль, фыркнув. — И, раз такое дело, хочу круассаны с шоколадом.

Себастьян проводил взглядом его удаляющийся в сторону ванной полностью голый силуэт и сбросил с себя одеяло. Заправив постель, он развернулся к зеркалу. На груди были влажные пятна. Сиэль часто храпел с открытым ртом, напоминая в такие моменты одновременно и беззащитного младенца, и голодного медведя, а также много потел во сне и часто тёрся об него бёдрами. Это создавало сложности при их нынешнем уровне отношений и вынужденном контроле, но Себастьян был доволен. Это было в любом случае лучше, чем драить огромный особняк сутками напролёт. 

Вновь полюбовавшись остатками слюны Сиэля, которая успела натечь ему на область вокруг сосков, Себастьян изящным движением промокнул их платком и принялся одеваться. Сиэль видел в нём слугу и любовника днём, а вот по ночам — маму. 

Спустя некоторое время Сиэль пожёвывал круассан и читал «The Times» за чашкой классического парижского чая. Это было по-своему колоритно. Французы любили употреблять насыщенный чёрный чай с добавлением апельсинового сока, лимонной цедры, мускатного ореха и сахара. Также лишь в одной порции было рекомендовано разбавлять целых четыре чайных ложки качественного коньяка. Себастьян предлагал Сиэлю ограничиться одной, однако тот категорично мотнул головой, объяснив, что хочет проникнуться неповторимой атмосферой Парижа. Оправдывать алкоголизм традициями — это так удобно. 

— Когда ты успел раздобыть свежий выпуск? Мы более чем в двести милях от Лондона, — Сиэль украдкой посмотрел на Себастьяна, который сидел вместе с ним за маленьким столиком, посыпая сахарной пудрой оставшиеся круассаны.

— Я решил на минутку пересечь океан, пока вы чистили зубы, — Себастьян поставил сахарную пудру на стол.

— И ты не боишься, что за эту минутку меня могут украсть? — красноречиво изогнул бровь Сиэль. Его указательный палец на мгновенье погрузился в рот, концентрируя на этом внимание Себастьяна, а затем шаловливо пробежался по сухим страницам газеты, переворачивая их. Возможно, этого делать не стоило, так как помимо заголовка на главной странице, где был их с Себастьяном и Финни общий снимок возле «The Lark Photographic Studio»², в продолжении статьи было рассказано о новых планах его старшего брата на компанию. — О. Видимо, «Funtom» ожидают не лучшие дни. Ты уже в курсе о его планах на счёт инвестиций?

— Не полностью. 

— Что ж, — не выдержав, Сиэль резко отложил газету в сторону. — А что по поводу Анджелины?

— Клаус сообщил, что она в порядке. Подозреваю, что они сейчас путешествуют вместе.

— Понятно.

Заметив, что Сиэль закончил с круассанами, Себастьян принялся собирать посуду со стола в поднос, на котором стоял опустевший чайник, однако неожиданно ощутил, как Сиэль взял его за руку. Себастьян замер. Он прекрасно понимал, что это означало. Его взгляд медленно переместился с крошек слоёного теста на тарелке на лицо Сиэля, которое в данный момент было низко опущено, скрываясь под нависшей чёлкой. Сиэль тяжело и глубоко дышал. Немного придвинувшись вперёд, Себастьян стиснул его руку в ответ, намного сильнее и крепче.

— Сегодня, — тихо сказал Сиэль. — Хочу сегодня. 

— Когда? 

— После обеда. Я… — он прикусил губу, и его голос внезапно охрип, — я боюсь терять время. 

Огладив его руку большим пальцем, Себастьян кивнул:

— Хорошо.

Сиэль сидел в кресле и задумчиво смотрел на огонь, склонив голову к правому плечу. Французские камины сильно отличались от английских своим изяществом, или же этот контраст создавала виднеющаяся за окном Эйфелева башня. Ему не сильно хотелось куда-то выбираться или говорить, а вот Себастьян отлучился в город, чтобы купить что-то к обеду. На самом деле, он отошёл только к расположенным неподалёку от дома киоскам. После короткого упрёка за завтраком, он принципиально не уходил от Сиэля далеко, а тот не возражал. На самом деле, когда Себастьян был рядом, то ему всегда становилось спокойнее. 

Однако когда дверь снова скрипнула — они находились тут всего первый день, приехав поздно ночью, поэтому ещё не успели обжиться, — Сиэль непроизвольно повернул голову в её сторону. Себастьян, поставив четыре огромных пакета и сняв с себя обувь, торопливо прошёл в квартиру. Он действительно беспокоился, не случилось ли с Сиэлем что-то за время его отсутствия. Увидев, что Себастьян вернулся, Сиэль поднялся с кресла и замер от него в нескольких шагах, окинув его странным взором.

— Ты долго.

— Три минуты — долго? — Себастьян изогнул бровь.

— Для меня — да. 

Они стояли друг напротив друга ещё около десяти секунд, а потом, синхронно сдвинувшись со своих мест, обнялись. Точнее, прижались, не используя рук. Сиэль прислонил голову к груди Себастьяна, а тот задумчиво положил подбородок ему на макушку головы. Сиэль подрос — сейчас он доставал Себастьяну почти до плеча.

— Вы стали выше, — вкрадчиво посмотрел на него Себастьян, и Сиэль, вздрогнув, приподнял лицо.

— Что? 

— Говорю, обои ужасной расцветки, — Себастьян широко усмехнулся, — какая безвкусица. Жёлтые розы — к измене.

Сиэль фыркнул.

— По тебе не скажешь, что ты уделяешь большое значение символизму, — он отошёл на пару шагов, чтобы его силуэт отразился в зеркале, и придирчиво осмотрел их с Себастьяном отражение. Судя по всему, у них действительно сократилась разница в росте. — Но делай, что хочешь. Разрешаю тебе даже использовать свои способности. Здесь квартира маленькая, не хотелось бы, чтобы пахло клеем или краской.

— И всё-таки цветочный орнамент здесь будет не так уж и плох, — Себастьян обернулся на Сиэля, и тот смущённо отошёл от зеркала, — может, лилии? Этот цветок — очень сильный талисман, и его свойства напрямую зависят от желания человека. Срезанные на восходе солнца бутоны помогут зародить светлую любовь, а сорванные на закате… — Себастьян окинул Сиэля проницательным взглядом, — вызвать греховные желания плоти³.

— Именно поэтому ты поставил их в вазу на прикроватной тумбе? — смущённо нахмурился Сиэль. — Мог бы и без подробностей обойтись.

— Кстати, я срывал их в разное время, — Себастьян взмахнул руками, и нарисованные на обоях розы скукожились и иссохли, а из их стеблей выросли лилии. — Не хотите узнать, когда именно?

Сиэль понимал, что если разговор продолжится в том же русле, то у него поднимется температура. Он бросил заинтересованный взгляд в сторону пакетов и подошёл к ним, надеясь отыскать там то, что можно было быстро съесть. Тем не менее, Себастьян оказался там гораздо раньше. Когда его тушка заслонила пакеты, подобравшись к ним с нечеловеческой скоростью, Сиэль недовольно поднял на него глаза и насупился.

— Пусти.

— Никакого сладкого перед обедом, — Себастьян категорично мотнул головой. — Вы уже взрослый мальчик, сами всё понимаете. Если атмосфера буржуазной квартиры развязывает вам руки в плане этикета, то предлагаю перебраться в какое-нибудь опустевшее имение за городом. 

— Да мне просто хотелось посмотреть, не возникай, — буркнул Сиэль и вопреки всему залез в пакеты руками. Себастьян вздохнул, понимая, что даже уговорить Наполеона Бонапарта от военного похода на Италию было бы гораздо проще, чем оторвать Сиэля от сетки с продуктами. — Мясо… мясо… овощи, сыр… мясо… а где сладкое? Ты как будто собирался в вольер к тигру, здесь одна курятина, баранина да свинина!

— Невелика разница, — сыронизировал Себастьян. На острый взгляд Сиэля он прокомментировал: — Сладкое в другом пакете. Я собирался побаловать вас традиционными блюдами французской кухни: tartiflette⁴, петухом в вине и профитролями с шоколадным кремом. А вот на послеобеденный десерт… вы не передумали?

Сиэль вздрогнул, прекрасно уловив двусмысленность последней фразы и, ещё некоторое время потеребив пакеты, развернулся в сторону ванной. На Себастьяна он не смотрел.

— Не передумал. Я купаться. Если хочешь — присоединяйся.

Разумеется, Себастьян присоединился. Они с Сиэлем относительно недавно решились на подобный вид совместного времяпровождения, учитывая, что такая близость позволяла тому закреплять привычку «ощущать чужое тело». Обычно они купались, сидя друг напротив друга, но с некоторых пор Сиэль стал садиться к Себастьяну спиной. Кажется, чувство соприкасающегося с его поясницей объемного пениса было чем-то вроде прививки от болезни. Себастьян не возражал, однако и не мог сказать, что был слишком рад этому — его крайне смущало собственное возбуждение.

Купая Сиэля, Себастьян особенно тщательно намыливал его гелем, от которого волосы становились крепкими и шелковистыми, а Сиэль обычно прятал смущение за разглядываем интерьера. Учитывая, что место новое, это было даже интересно. Пол из гранита кремового оттенка, стены цвета слоновой кости, кофейные портьеры, несколько настенных подсвечников, раковина-столешница из светлого дерева с софой без спинки, а также висящее над ней изящное зеркало в раме с резными апостолами. Вот только вид из окна был неизящный, он выходил на внутренний двор дома. 

— Вам понравилось, как мы отпраздновали ваш День рождения? — Себастьян смыл лишнюю пену кувшином, заставив Сиэля немного наклониться назад. 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — вопрос вызвал у Сиэля небольшой дискомфорт.

— Да так… — Себастьян загадочно опустил глаза. — Я подумал, быть может, вам снова захочется пережить что-то подобное. Вы выглядите таким печальным всё утро. 

Сиэль судорожно вздохнул. Его День рождения был действительно одним из самых насыщенных и потрясающих дней за последние полгода, если не учитывать тот вечер, когда они с Себастьяном решили заняться их первой совместной мастурбацией после недель его беспрерывных истерик. Свой семнадцатый День рождения Сиэль встретил, к огромной неожиданности, на юге Англии, в Брайтоне. В тот день Себастьян испёк ему семнадцать разных шоколадных тортов, подарил новый револьвер, устроил полёт на крыльях над городом, а затем всю ночь вылизывал его во всех местах — дошло до того, что Сиэль в один момент отключился от изнеможения, но Себастьян не остановился, заставив его чувствовать всё даже во сне.

Конечно, все эти счастливые моменты биографии шли нога в ногу с тяготами расследований, бегами от Скотланд-Ярда и огромной порцией испытываемого стресса, однако сейчас, впервые за долгое время, Сиэль наконец-то смог выдохнуть. Париж, каким бы он ни был, успокаивал. Они с Себастьяном зареклись дать себе отдохнуть хотя бы на эти три дня.

— Ох, мне просто снился кошмар, — смущённо ответил Сиэль, — но он быстро закончился, так что всё нормально.

— Вероятно, именно в тот момент я отходил поставить чайник. Прошу прощения.

Сиэль, насупившись, бросил на Себастьяна странный взгляд, а потом неожиданно приподнялся. Его распаренные ягодицы оказались прямо перед лицом Себастьяна, и тот, сглотнув слюну, прижался носом к мокрой впадине между них. У Сиэля потеплело в ногах и животе, и он, тяжело задышав, согнулся, чтобы опереться руками и подбородком о бортик ванны.

— Полижи… там…

— Конечно. 

Для них такое стало почти что обыденностью. Некоторое время назад Сиэль страдал припадками из-за страшных воспоминаний на фоне своего начавшегося полового созревания. Пережитое изнасилование сильно исказило его психику и мешало адекватно относиться к плотским желаниям тела, которые были по природе естественны. Спустя полсотни выпитых порций крепкой настойки и сотню проплаканных в подушку ночей, обнаружилось, что он имеет гомосексуальную ориентацию, а главным объектом желаний выступил его собственный дворецкий, Себастьян Михаэлис. Это было ненормально… до поры. Затем пришло смирение. У Сиэля хватало поводов для переживаний, а после того, как они с Себастьяном вместе разрешили его одну из главных личных проблем, жить стало намного легче.

Они регулярно ласкали друг друга, чтобы Сиэль привыкал к близости, но делали это очень осторожно. Сиэль никогда не видел Себастьяна полностью обнажённым, чтобы вид полового органа того не вызывал в Сиэле дурные воспоминания. Им удалось добиться успехов над его телом, но со зрительной сферой, как и со сферой обоняния, все ещё стоило работать. В итоге Сиэль до сих пор не мог понять, какую именно роль теперь отвёл Себастьяну в своей жизни. Он был кем-то вроде «усовершенствованного дворецкого», который помимо обычного слуги являлся ещё и любовником. Однако, любовник — понятие до бесконечности растяжимое. 

Сиэль стал замечать за собой, что стал гораздо больше нуждаться в обычном человеческом внимании. Конечно, почти всё «человеческое» Себастьяну было чуждо, но он очень старался. Когда помимо ласк и мастурбации они стали заниматься более смущающими вещами, у Сиэля начали возникать странные мысли. В такие моменты он часто находил себя витающим в облаках с глупой, растерянной улыбкой.

Поцелуи, объятия, прикосновения, совместная выпечка печенья, полёт и лежание на крышах под звёздами — всё это, как и тысячу других вещей, происходило как в особняке, так и во время их путешествий. Кажется, Себастьян однажды заикался о том, что так ведут себя возлюбленные. Возможно, он был прав, но Сиэль был слишком робок и не просвещен в делах такого рода, чтобы сделать какие-то выводы самостоятельно. Хотя кое-что он всё-таки подозревал. 

Себастьян ему нравился.

Спустя некоторое время они просто лежали в ванне, гипнотизируя взглядом потолок. Себастьян поглаживал Сиэля по животу и груди, чтобы скрасить ему негу после недавнего оргазма, а тот, опустив затылок ему на плечо, тихо сопел. Его глаза были прикрыты от наслаждения, а скулы мерцали приятным румянцем. Ванна приятно распарила их кожу, поэтому лежать на Себастьяне было почти также удобно, как на мягкой перине. 

— А почему вы хотите сегодня? — задумчиво спросил Себастьян, прикоснувшись губами к виску Сиэля. 

— Мы так долго работаем над тем, чтобы я чувствовал себя хорошо, а вот тебе… — Сиэль отвёл смущённый взгляд. — Тебе приходится делать всё самому.

Это была правда, всегда после регулярных интимных процедур Себастьян уходил на некоторое время в ванную или любое другое уединённое место, чтобы довести себя до разрядки. Конечно же, ему хотелось Сиэля, очень хотелось, но он не мог позволить себе причинить ему вред. Но однажды, около месяца назад, Сиэль сказал, что когда будет готов на что-то подобное, то Себастьян поймёт.

— Ничего страшного, я привык, — Себастьян поцеловал Сиэля в макушку головы, и тот судорожно втянул воздух носом. — Но… если вы действительно решились, то я отлучусь после обеда, чтобы приобрести кое-что.

— Только ненадолго, — критично ответил Сиэль.

— А что, будете скучать? — Себастьян бросил на него хитрый взгляд.

— Может, да, а может… — он резко вздохнул. — Так, всё. Иди обед делай. А то сидишь тут, прохлаждаешься.

Усмехнувшись, Себастьян осторожно выполз из-под его тела и вышел из ванной. Всё ещё сидя в воде, по уши красный, Сиэль неотрывно смотрел, как крепкие белые ягодицы, на секунду блеснув в свете солнечных лучей, скрываются под полотенцем. Когда Себастьян вышел из ванной, Сиэль бросил неловкий взгляд в сторону окна и нахмурился. Кажется, из-за планировки дома Себастьяна могли видеть соседи. Заставив себя вылезти из приятной горячей воды, Сиэль голышом подошёл к окну и ревниво задёрнул шторы.

Сиэль судорожно вздохнул, постучав кончиками пальцев по вырезанным на раме зеркала силуэтам апостолов, пока Себастьян аккуратно надевал ему на глаза широкую чёрную ленту. Резко затянув узел, он отошёл от Сиэля на шаг в сторону и полюбовался деянием своих трудов. Полностью обнажённый, с дерзкой чёрной лентой вместо привычной повязки и поблёскивающей в свете закатного неба серьгой, Сиэль выглядел как воплощение осквернённой невинности. Недолго думая, Себастьян опёрся о раму зеркала и ослабил узел галстука, начиная раздеваться. 

— Обязательно надевать это? — Сиэль поежился. — Потеря ориентации в пространстве меня немного пугает.

— Поверьте, это гораздо лучше, чем если бы вы увидели мой пенис ничем неприкрытым, — хмыкнул Себастьян и провёл пальцами по лбу. — О. Я вспотел, представляете? Ваше предложение меня очень взволновало. 

Сиэль изогнул губы в подобие улыбки, но было видно, что он очень сильно нервничал. Себастьян поспешил немного успокоить его и, приобняв рукой за талию, повёл в спальню, стараясь следить за тем, чтобы тот ни за что не споткнулся. Учитывая природную неуклюжесть Сиэля, это было очень вероятно.

— Как это будет? — спросил Сиэль.

— Я считаю, что в такой ситуации вам нужно чувствовать, что я полностью в вашей власти, — Себастьян очень осторожно, придерживая, помог тому переступить через порожек. — Конечно, вы будете немного нервничать из-за повязки, но, если вы мне доверяете, то привыкнуть к ней будет достаточно легко. Я же лягу на постель.

— А как я пойму…

— Всё предельно просто, господин, — они прошли в спальню. — Запах.

Это было действительно так, для Сиэля запах Себастьяна всегда имел огромное значение. В прошлом он часто крал его фрак, спускаясь в прачечную, и незаметно вдыхал его аромат. Сначала это было не так интересно — Себастьян стал потеть лишь спустя три года, после того, как серьёзно задержался в человеческом теле. 

Однако если раньше его запах был тонким, с лёгкой нотой сладости, как аромат шелкопряда, то спустя время он загустел, приобретя мускусные нотки. Сиэль убедился в этом лишь спустя время, когда застал Себастьяна во время мастурбации после одного из их совместных вечеров.

В тот день Себастьян сидел на табурете в ванной, и по его слегка согнутой спине, а также руке, которая пряталась где-то за животом, Сиэль прекрасно понял, что происходит. Однако в тот момент его это на удивление не испугало. Он просто подошёл к Себастьяну и очень аккуратно обнял за спину. Такая невинная близость очень усилила возбуждение. Когда Себастьян кончил себе на ладонь, промокнув её салфеткой, Сиэль сам взял его руку и приложил к губам. Она пахла свежеразбитым яйцом и солью.

С тех пор Сиэль мог с уверенностью сказать, что аромат Себастьяна принадлежал не просто демону, а мужчине.

— Боитесь? — Себастьян присел на кровать, удерживая Сиэля за руки.

— Нет, — тот мотнул головой. — Просто волнуюсь что-то сделать не так. Наверное, это из-за вина в петухе— я после него чувствую себя более смелым, чем обычно.

— Я специально взял качественное бургундское за основу, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Вы уже повзрослели. Вам можно всё.

— Кроме табака, да? — Сиэль аккуратно присел на край кровати, чувствуя, как Себастьян укладывается на ней, вытягиваясь в полный рост.

— Кроме табака, — сдержанно ответил Себастьян. — У вас слабые лёгкие. Так, — он осмотрелся, — что ж… я готов. Идите сюда.

— Поцелуй меня, — неожиданно попросил Сиэль. Себастьян обдал его пронзительным взглядом, и тот, словно почувствовав его сквозь ленту на глазах, прояснил: — На удачу.

Привстав, Себастьян очень осторожно взял его за подбородок, немного полюбовавшись контрастом его практически алого от смущения лица и чёрной ленты, а затем поцеловал в уголок губ, довольно осторожно огладив их языком. Затем поцелуй стал полноценным. 

Оторвавшись друг от друга, Себастьян задержал вкус поцелуя во рту, видя, как тонкая струйка слюны между ними на мгновение повисает в воздухе, а затем — стирается о пальцы. Сиэль дотронулся до губ, чтобы втереть в кожу след недавней ласки.

— Давайте, — Себастьян медленно лёг обратно на постель и взял пенис в ладонь, слегка подвигав ей вдоль ствола, чтобы немного подготовить себя для Сиэля.

Убедившись, что пенис достаточно повлажнел, Себастьян упёрся согнутыми в локтях руками в подушку сзади и расставил ноги перед Сиэлем. 

— Он ждёт вас.

Сиэль сглотнул, ощутив, что Себастьян отодвинулся достаточно далеко. Стараясь опираться руками о кровать, он согнулся, упёршись коленями в кровать, и стал медленно ползти к Себастьяну, слыша, как сердцебиение в груди становится громким, как удары барабанов, а взволнованное дыхание Себастьяна — окутывающим, как туман. Ориентируясь на эти вздохи, Сиэль пополз дальше.

Почувствовав, что Себастьян развёл ноги специально для него, он, сглотнув слюну, нашарил руками его колени. Коснувшись губами одного из них, Сиэль стал медленно продвигаться поцелуями к животу Себастьяна. Неожиданно задев локтём что-то мокрое, он резко одёрнул руку. Себастьян издал томный стон.

— Не тяните, мой мальчик, — иногда Сиэль позволял ему лёгкую фамильярность. Но только иногда. — Вы на верном пути, сдвиньтесь немного левее…

Сиэль ещё никогда не трогал там. Никогда. Однако из-за того, что они с Себастьяном устраивали частные совместные купания или просто нередко спали в одной кровати нагишом, Сиэль перестал бояться. Однако если страх ушёл, благодаря взращенному между ними доверию, то робость и стеснение — остались. 

— О, Себастьян… — Сиэль прикусил губу. Кажется, всё это время он немного ошибался в размерах, потому что, всё же решившись обхватить Себастьяна вдоль ствола, он не ожидал обнаружить, что его член настолько толстый. 

— Вы там… скоро? — Себастьян говорил с трудом. Сиэль прекрасно слышал это, улавливая лёгкую хрипотцу в его голосе. А после того, как пальцы вдруг повлажнели сильнее, он и сам чуть не сорвался на хрип: смазка. Он чувствует его смазку.

— Прости.

Начинать что-либо, особенно, когда очень волнуешься — это всегда трудно. Одна рука Сиэля упёрлась в лобок Себастьяна, густо покрытый волосами в виде тонкой дорожки, простиравшейся до пупка, а вторая — обхватила его пенис за ствол. Когда Сиэль склонился, чтобы принюхаться и попытаться взять его в рот, а давалось ему это с огромным трудом, то что-то внутри резко отбило желание делать это.

Увидев, что Сиэль не только отстранился, но и заметно побледнел, Себастьян настороженно посмотрел на него.

— Всё хорошо?

— Просто… — Сиэль не знал, что ответить. Когда-то давно он уже чувствовал _это_ во рту. Помнил этот неприятный, густой, засаленный запах, а также ощущение, будто кто-то пропихнул ему в глотку вялый кусок сырой курицы, которую слегка подогрели.

Запах Себастьяна отличался, разумеется, но всё равно был очень похож. 

— Я понял, — Себастьян вздохнул. — Я сам виноват, мне не стоит молчать — вы тогда теряете ориентир. Давайте я… немного помогу вам, — почувствовав, как поверх его ладони ложится рука Себастьяна, Сиэль постараться снова собраться с духом. — Попробуйте потрогать головку…

— Головку? — Сиэль вздрогнул. Неизвестно почему, но эта мысль вызвала в его животе странные импульсы.

— Да, — Себастьян очень надеялся, чтобы это не звучало чересчур похотливо. — Это самая чувствительная часть пениса. Вы ведь помните?

— Помню, — Сиэль послушно провёл большим пальцем по ней, и Себастьян закатил глаза, чувствуя, как его тело слегка пошатнулось, а бёдра усилили своё дрожание. Он был чертовски взведён. Услышав протяжное «о-ах…» со стороны, Сиэль резко зажмурился от смущения, но, как ни странно, стал входить во вкус. — Тебе… приятно, так?

— Так, так… — Себастьян скомкал простынь в руке, чувствуя, что даже ему сдерживаться в такой ситуации было довольно тяжело. — Давайте… поласкайте меня. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Сиэль начал постепенно ускорять движения. Повязка на глазах лишала зрения, но не воображения. Себастьян, запрокинув голову, тяжело и томно дышал. Волосы спадали ему на лоб взмокшими прядями. 

— Хорошо… хорошо… — прокомментировал он, когда Сиэль стал двигаться особенно плавно. — А теперь… — взяв член в руку, он неожиданно прислонил его к губам Сиэля. Тот всхлипнул, — поцелуйте его. Я хочу почувствовать на нём вашу любовь.

— Любовь? — заикнулся Сиэль.

— Что-то не так?

Удивительно, но Сиэль смутился вовсе не от чувства тёплой кожи пениса Себастьяна на губах и даже не от ощущения, как смазка пачкала его волосы. Головка члена, подмяв чёлку, прижалась ко лбу, но Сиэль не испытывал дискомфорта. Его смутили только слова Себастьяна. 

— Нет, всё хорошо, — Сиэль скрыл свою смущённую усмешку, на секунду прижавшись к бедру Себастьяна. — Иди сюда… — он сказал это так, будто обратился лично к члену.

Поцелуй был неожиданно бесстрашным и ласковым. Себастьян сам не ожидал, что Сиэль вдруг сможет решиться на что-то подобное, учитывая, что их уговор не включал конкретных оральных ласк — в этом вопросе Себастьян всего лишь захотел попытать удачу. Тем не менее, Сиэль обласкал головку языком. Примерно с таким же выражением он поглощал профитроли. 

Привкус соли на губах заставил Сиэля покрыться густым румянцем, и Себастьян не смог не погладить его по голове в качестве благодарности.

— Вкусно, — Сиэль облизал испачканные смазкой пальцы.

Себастьян приподнял подбородок, чувствуя, как его член ещё сильнее вздёрнулся к животу. 

— Можно я… кончу вам в рот?

Кажется, эта идея не очень порадовала Сиэля. Из-за повязки на его лице было довольно трудно судить, но когда он неожиданно погладил Себастьяна по бёдрам, тот принял это за молчаливое согласие.

— Присядьте. 

Сиэль поджал губы — он не соглашался. Тем не менее, настроение Себастьяна чувствовалось буквально через повязку. 

В такие моменты у Сиэля стоял выбор между двумя реакциями: глотательными и рвотными. Первые были в случае интенсивного морального давления со стороны доминирующего, а вторые — в таком же случае, только с учётом последствий. 

Однако отказать Себастьяну значило отказать самому себе, как инициатору идеи. Постаравшись не переживать, Сиэль осторожно сполз с кровати, догадавшись, что Себастьян хочет присесть. Увидев его между своих расставленных ног, Себастьян стал ещё активнее тереть свой пенис.

— Высуньте язык.

Сиэль широко открыл рот, вытащив язык. Себастьян крепко обхватил его за подбородок и забрался указательным пальцем под верхнюю губу. Зубы Сиэля были крепкими и ровными. Они так призывно блестели, словно сами просили кормёжки. Приоткрыв губы от предвкушения, Себастьян приставил к ним головку. 

— Выпейте, — Себастьян принялся усиленно скользить рукой по стволу. Чувствуя, что Сиэль ненароком начал отклоняться назад, он стал удерживать его за подбородок. — Выпейте мою сперму. 

— Я… я не… — Сиэль стал вертеться, пытаясь вырваться, и рука, удерживающая его подбородок, соскользнула, упёршись в щёки. Рот Сиэля превратился в вытянутую сморщенную щёлочку, пока его глаза начинали неприятно теплеть от подступавшей к ним влаги, но Себастьян почти полностью потерял рассудок над собой.

— Тихо… — Себастьян продолжал удерживать Сиэля, пока его рука судорожно двигалась вдоль ствола, — вам это понравится, понравится…

Первые потоки горячей жидкости вылились на язык. Сиэль, принявшись инстинктивно глотать её, захрипел, ощутив, как слёзы всё же брызнули из глаз. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его поили сладкой кислотой. Его лицо дрожало, содрогаясь от мучительного страха, однако что-то на подсознании, очень слабое, но яркое, говорило, что он хочет ещё. 

Плохо ориентируясь в собственных эмоциях, Сиэль неожиданно сам вцепился в бёдра Себастьяна. Поддавшись вперед, тот с полнейшей растерянностью наблюдал, как Сиэль припадочно высасывает из него остатки спермы. Его лицо было мокрым от пота и ярко-красным, как от восторга, однако он рыдал. 

— Ох, чёрт… — у Себастьяна изо рта просочилась слюна, и он медленно осел обратно на кровать, откинувшись на неё спиной. Его лицо было по-настоящему мокрым. Это был первый раз, когда он кончал с помощью усилий Сиэля.

Когда спустя время он приподнял голову, чтобы поблагодарить того за такой воистину грандиозный подарок, то чуть ли не побледнел. Сиэля нигде не было. Однако затем из ванной раздались звуки.

Себастьян, чувствуя себя последним ублюдком, поднялся на ноги. Сиэля тошнило.

Он нашёл его возле унитаза. Запихнув два пальца в рот, Сиэль изо всех сил извергал из себя не только остатки спермы, но и съеденного не так давно обеда. Его вид был действительно плох. Лицо покраснело; из глаз, не переставая, текли слёзы, а щёки, на которых до сих пор были следы ногтей Себастьяна, оказались сплошь вымазанным в мерзких остатках того, что он вытошнил. 

— Осторожно… — Себастьян аккуратно подошёл к нему со спины и помог перебраться к раковине. Сиэля трясло. Опершись о раковину, он высморкался, закашлялся и попытался умыться. — Вот, — Себастьян открыл кран, намочив полотенце, — дайте мне, я протру. 

Сиэль не ответил ни слова, уставившись на Себастьяна взглядом абсолютной растерянности. Тот стал аккуратно протирать его рот полотенцем. Вероятно, со стороны это казалось довольно мерзким — Сиэль был вымазан в своих же остатках пищи, оставшихся на его лице и шее в виде мерзких зловонных комочков. Однако Себастьяна беспокоили только глаза Сиэля. Они были наполнены скорбью и горечью.

— Вам лучше? — Себастьян обласкал кожу его лица большим пальцем, когда закончил. Сиэль, смотря на него до невозможности странным взглядом, медленно кивнул, а потом развернулся обратно к раковине. 

— Намного, — Сиэль нервно взялся за зубную щётку. Себастьян, обняв со спины, очень осторожно положил подбородок ему на плечо. Весь его вид и движения говорили о том, как сильно он пытался извиниться. Правда, такие слова ему всегда давались с трудом. Увидев в зеркале, как Себастьян обнимает его, Сиэль, не переставая плакать, неожиданно рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, что самое смешное? Я так набросился на тебя под конец, потому что мне действительно понравилось. А в итоге меня всё равно вытошнило.

— Я сам виноват.

— Н-нет, ты… кха… — Сиэль снова закашлялся, а потом, сжав зубы, ещё сильнее заплакал, упёршись руками в столешницу раковины по бокам. У него снова начинался приступ. В прошлом Себастьян часто сталкивался с такими симптомами, однако раньше Сиэль был настолько плох, что ему помогал только нашатырь. Нашарив рукой аптечку на полке под раковиной, Себастьян развёл в небольшом мерном стаканчике дозу успокоительного. — Что…

— Выпейте, — Себастьян настойчиво протянул его Сиэлю. — Это поможет. Просто валерьянка. 

Сиэль усмехнулся, но всё-таки не стал возражать и выпил всё залпом.

— Пойдёмте… — Себастьян стал осторожно вести его к спальне. — Надо прилечь.

В квартире, где они остановились, было несколько спален: главная, гостевая и детская. Тем не менее, они всегда спали на одной кровати, ибо только такой способ близости помогал Сиэлю не видеть кошмары. Однако это только официальная причина. На самом деле, спать рядом уже давно превратилось для них в привычку. 

Вернувшись на ту же кровать, достаточно простую, но изысканную — она была без балдахина, но с красивой резной спинкой цвета слоновой кости — они легли рядом и сразу укутались в простыню. На тумбе рядом лежали письма от Лау, который докладывал об успехах операции, однако Себастьян не спешил их читать, ожидая информацию из собственных источников. Лау он не очень доверял.

Когда они с Сиэлем вытянулись вдоль кровати, Себастьян ожидал, что тот будет злиться, однако, на удивление, лицо Сиэля имело виноватое выражение. 

— Прости меня.

— Вас? — Себастьян поражённо посмотрел на него. — За что? Это ведь я…

— Но идею ведь предложил всё равно я, — хмыкнул Сиэль. — Мне стыдно, что я подвёл тебя.

— Вы меня не подвели, — возразил Себастьян. — Я… — он вздохнул, — повёл себя эгоистично.

— Я вёл себя эгоистично всё это время, когда позволял тебе ласкать себя, ничего не давая взамен. Всё хорошо. Это просто прошлое.

Себастьян, тяжело вздохнув, прижал голову Сиэля к груди, и тот прикрыл глаза, смущённо уткнувшись носом ему в ключицы. Кажется, несмотря на драматичность этого вечера, отношения у них определённо изменились. В какую-то очень волнительную сторону.

— Может, завтра всё-таки выберемся в город? — Себастьян намекающее кивнул в сторону Эйфелевой башни. — Вам будет полезно дышать свежим воздухом. Времени на отдых слишком мало.

— Не хочу достопримечательностей. Но… что-нибудь уютное — да, можно. Как насчёт кафе? — он посмотрел на Себастьяна.

— Кафе? Разве вам не нравится, как я готовлю?

— Нравится. Просто… хочется сменить обстановку.

Обычно Сиэль завтракал десертами Себастьяна и чашечкой классического английского чая, однако после вчерашнего, он, пусть и смущённый, вдруг предложил выбраться в город. Себастьян не воспротивился. Даже испытывая лёгкую ревность на почве того, что Сиэль предпочёл его изыски сладостям из кафе, он всё же был рад, что тот наконец-то решился попробовать что-то совершенно новое. 

Это утро они встречали в кафе De la Paix⁵. Расположенное неподалёку от Opéra Garnier, по другую сторону реки Сены, оно было любимым местом для досуга представителей интеллектуальной, политической и артистической элиты Франции. В настоящий момент они оба выглядели немного нетипично: на Сиэля был надет светлый парик, а Себастьян совсем немного изменил причёску, приделав к ней длинный конский хвост. Подобная маскировка обеспечивала им относительную безопасность и спокойствие, учитывая объявленный Скотланд-Ярдом розыск. Однако это всё равно не спасало от любопытных глаз. 

— Эти макаруны немного хуже твоих, — Сиэль прикусил губу, смущённо размешивая горячий шоколад чайной ложкой. Он не мог посмотреть Себастьяну в лицо, прекрасно зная, что увидит в нём. После того, что произошло вчера вечером, Себастьян излучал только безграничную верность, благодарность и восхищение. — А вот горячий шоколад… ты так редко мне его делаешь, что, наверное, здесь он мне нравится больше.

— Я могу его делать столько, сколько попросите, хоть ежеминутно, — Себастьян сидел напротив него на стуле с обивкой зелёной расцветки в крапинку, закинув ногу на ногу. Себе он ничего не заказал по понятным причинам, и за свободой рук у него появилась возможность бесконечно изучать Сиэля взглядом. 

— Надо же, — Сиэль замаскировал смущение одним крупным глотком шоколада, стараясь игнорировать любопытные взгляды других посетителей кафе в их сторону. Таковых было не очень много, однако они явно чувствовали повисшее между ним и Себастьяном в воздухе напряжение. Оно было интимным. — А как же «сладости вредны в большом количестве, юный господин»? — поставив чашку на стол, Сиэль спародировал интонацию Себастьяна, но посмотреть ему в глаза так и не решился.

— Горький шоколад полезен, — Себастьян невинно повёл плечом, одарив Сиэля очередным пронзительным взглядом. 

Тот из-за неловкости захотел съесть очередной макарун, однако не рассчитал силу: сладкая пудра испачкала его пальцы, когда он надавил на корочку немного сильнее. Смутившись ещё больше, он взял их в рот, и лишь спустя время осознал, как это выглядело со стороны. В глазах Себастьяна плясали искры.

— Пальцы в рот в элитном кафе Франции. Граф Фантомхайв, вы точно обучены манерам? — Себастьян изогнул бровь.

Сиэль покраснел в десяток раз сильнее.

— Я заключал с тобой контракт не для того, чтобы ты высказывал своё личное мнение, — быстро промокнув пальцы салфеткой, Сиэль порывисто схватился за горячий шоколад. 

— Не волнуйтесь. Вас всего-то приняли за нувориша.

— А тебя — за педофила. 

Сиэль предпочёл проигнорировать предостерегающий взгляд Себастьяна, уткнувшись лицом в тарелку с макарунами. Пусть это было достаточно неловко и, возможно, даже грубо, у Сиэля на губах всё равно возникла мимолётная улыбка, которую он скрыл, изящно промокнув рот салфеткой. Себастьян, хмыкнув, почувствовал, как к ним неожиданно пожаловали «гости». Официантка, явно выбравшая его своим объектом флирта, пусть и достаточно деликатного, осторожно положила рядом с ним меню. Сиэль мгновенно оторвался от тарелки, бросив на неё настороженный взгляд. 

— Je… voulez-vous autre chose que du chocolat? — официантка спросила, не желают ли они что-то кроме шоколада. Хотя обратилась она исключительно к Себастьяну, перед которым, в отличие от Сиэля, на столе не лежало даже приборов. 

— Rien pour moi, merci, — Себастьян отказался.

— Возьми себе что-нибудь, почему нет, — Сиэль повёл бровью, обратившись к Себастьяну. — Очень странно, что ты _ничего_ не ешь. 

Скорее всего, официантка немного понимала английский, поэтому даже приоткрыла над Себастьяном меню. Очевидно, что она старалась быть к нему немного ближе, чем позволял этикет. И дело было не в его роскошном одеколоне.

— Что ж, хорошо… — Себастьян примирительно вздохнул, кивнув Сиэлю. — Un café, s'il vous plaît.

Вежливо кивнув Себастьяну, официантка удалилась.

— Кофе, серьёзно? — хмыкнул Сиэль. — Это на тебя так весна влияет?

— А почему нет, — Себастьян улыбнулся. — Я люблю всё чёрное. Всё равно пить не буду.

Сиэль издал смешок, потянувшись к очередной салфетке. Себастьян, желая помочь, быстро взялся за салфетницу, и их пальцы неожиданно соприкоснулись. Сиэль уставился на это, как на призрака, не понимая, по какой причине у него вдруг начинают краснеть даже уши. Подняв взгляд на Себастьяна, он с волнением заметил, что тот также придал этому значение, неожиданно огладив тыльную сторону его руки указательным пальцем. На Сиэля это оказало возбуждающее воздействие. Чуть прикусив губу, он ощутил, что по его коже пробежали мурашки. Такие, казалось бы, невинные контакты, когда они случались в людных местах, будоражили настолько же сильно, насколько и секс.

— Voilà votre café, monsieur, — официантка принесла Себастьяну кофе и, что было неожиданно, шоколадный круассан. — Offert par la maison, — он прилагался за счёт заведения. 

Сиэль смущённо одёрнул руку, а вот Себастьян на удивление не торопился. Возможно, он просто _хотел_ , чтобы их увидели? Как бы там ни было, это длилось не больше секунды. 

— Merci.

Официантка вежливо улыбнулась Себастьяну и удалилась, напоследок окинув его загадочным взглядом, который по какой-то причине переместился на тарелку, где лежал круассан. Сиэль сначала не понял, в чём был подвох, однако в считанные секунды его глаза потемнели. Себастьян, осознав, в чём было дело, тяжело вздохнул. На тарелке лежала очень маленькая, издалека похожая на квадратную шоколадку, записка.

— Что там? Предложение регистрации брака? — в голосе Сиэля проскользнули истерические нотки. Он всё ещё работал над своей психической уравновешенностью, и даже делал в этом успехи с недавних пор, однако подобные ситуации вызывали в нём самое настоящее гневное отвращение. 

Себастьян сдержанно улыбнулся, взяв в руку чашку кофе.

— Адрес. Видимо, она хочет, чтобы я написал ей письмо.

— Скорее уж, позвать на чай — он склоняет к сексу. Мне ли не знать, — тихо сказал Сиэль и зло схватился за макарун, украдкой взглянув на других, лавирующих между столиками, официанток. В их костюме никогда не было ничего вызывающего, всё тот же отнюдь не женственный по меркам нынешней моды фартук, всё то же сдержанное чёрное платье. Тем не менее, даже в таких условиях девушки умели зацепить не только взглядом, но даже дыханием. 

Себастьян, сделав показательный глоток, что Сиэль при таком настроении практически не оценил, поставил чашку на стол.

— Ревнуете?

— Так не заметно? 

Себастьян внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, и Сиэль, пусть и нехотя, но ответил. К неожиданности, это заставило его нервно сглотнуть слюну: Себастьян смотрел на него с такой верностью, которую никогда не демонстрировал до этого. 

— Вы же знаете, что мне не нужен никто, кроме вас.

Сиэль тоскливо посмотрел на опустевшую чашку горячего шоколада, так как в этот момент ему как никогда нужно было заслонить свой рот хоть чем-нибудь. Не вышло. Себастьян с едва заметными искрами в глазах наблюдал, как лицо напротив исказило подобие усмешки.

— Что ты будешь с этим делать? — Сиэль предпочёл перевести тему.

— Не знаю, — Себастьян повертел записку в руках. — Показательно выбрасывать тоже нехорошо.

— Ну да, конечно, у тебя ведь времени хватит на всё, — скривился Сиэль, заставив Себастьяна напрячься. — Ты везде успеваешь. Всегда везде успевал.

— Я не собираюсь изменять вам. И никогда не изменял.

Это было сказано громче, чем нужно было, и Сиэль неловко прикусил губу, увидев, как посетители за соседним столиком вздрогнули — вероятно, знали английский. Сиэль был солидарен с ними: такая фраза была подобна органной музыке, которая всегда заставляла его дрожать на вынужденных мессах. Но это всё равно не убавило плотно засевшую в нём ревность.

— Правда? — Сиэль зло посмотрел на Себастьяна. — И тот случай в цирке с укротительницей тоже — не измена?

На удивление, вместо растерянности на лице Себастьяна возникла мягкая, снисходительная улыбка. А затем он вдруг достал из внутреннего кармана фрака фантик леденца «Funtom», демонстративно положив его на стол. По засохшей на нём крови, Сиэль понял, что он принадлежал Долл, и его взгляд тут же изменился.

— Это была месть. К тому же, этот инцидент случился задолго до наших с вами официальных отношений.

— У нас с тобой, значит, официальные отношения? — Сиэль смущённо улыбнулся. Его ревность внезапно испарилась. — Спасибо, буду в курсе. 

Себастьян усмехнулся, откинувшись обратно на спинку стула, и поставил на стол чашку с кофе. К нему, как и к круассану, он практически не притронулся. Когда официантка принесла им счёт, Сиэль с огненным смущением заметил, что Себастьян, ласково улыбаясь, протянул ей горстку чаевых и разорванную записку. На Le Café de la Paix был поставлен крест. Это было вопиющим хамством.

Покинув кафе, они направились к оперному театру, планируя прогуляться до сада Тюильри, однако Себастьян неожиданно свернул в противоположную сторону. На немой вопрос Сиэля о том, что именно ему там понадобилось, Себастьян коротко кивнул в сторону аптеки. Через несколько минут они выходили из неё со странным пакетом, о содержимом которого Сиэль мог лишь догадываться. Разумеется, ему было интересно, но, учитывая обаятельность Себастьяна, там могло оказаться что угодно, от бинтов до цианида, поэтому в людном месте спрашивать не хотелось. 

Теперь они гуляли по довольно типичным узким парижским улочкам, а уединением так и не пахло. К толпам людей подключались также дворовые кошки, которых Себастьян не мог обделить вниманием. Он то таращился на них, то незаметно подкидывал им еду, то пытался погладить — тщетно, Сиэль камнем вцепился в его руку, чтобы Себастьян не то чтобы не отходил от него, а даже не смотрел в противоположную сторону. 

— Если ты думаешь, что я могу быть спокоен после случившегося в кафе, то ты сильно ошибаешься, — Сиэль смущённо надулся, заметив, каким многозначительным взглядом Себастьян обдал его хватку на своём предплечье. — Что? Нечего заниматься неизвестно чем! 

— Вы это о том, что… — Себастьян снова нечаянно отвёл взгляд в сторону, заметив, как огромный серо-дымчатый кот пытался взобраться на дерево, но из-за толстых боков это выходило у него гораздо дольше, чем нужно. — Ох, как очаровательно, — прокомментировал это зрелище Себастьян.

— Да не смотри ты туда! — ревниво воскликнул Сиэль, но Себастьян не отреагировал. — Я сказал, не смотри! — он резко стиснул его лицо в руках, и Себастьян, волей-неволей, повернулся.

— Господин… мы в центре Парижа. Вы хоть понимаете, как это выглядит?

Сиэль вздрогнул, сглотнув слюну, и бросил неловкий взгляд в сторону. Десяток прохожих посматривало на них с самыми разными эмоциями в глазах, и Сиэль тут же отступил от Себастьяна на шаг, низко опустив голову, — ему стало очень стыдно. Прохожие продолжили свой шаг, как ни в чём не бывало, оставив Сиэля наедине со своим смущением и Себастьяном, который любовался этим зрелищем, даже не обратив внимания, что в метре от него столпилось несколько кошек. Видимо, чуяли своего, не зря ведь мистические животные.

— Что ты купил в аптеке? — Сиэль предпочёл уйти от вопроса, скрестив руки на груди. У него до сих пор пылало лицо, а временный парик лишь усугублял это, создавая яркий контраст между светлыми локонами и румяной кожей.

— Масло и ещё пару вещей, — пожал плечами Себастьян. Его глаза на мгновение сверкнули, однако Сиэль очень надеялся, что ошибся.

— Зачем?

— Это важно? 

Сиэль резко чихнул. Он хотел было начать раздражаться, но предпочёл успокоиться, продолжив шагать вдоль ряда заведений. Иногда он посматривал на Себастьяна самым краем глаза, однако тот, прекрасно уловив его настроение, теперь шёл строго рядом. 

Иногда Сиэль даже чувствовал его покачивающуюся руку. Она была слишком близко и часто соприкасалась с его собственными пальцами. Между ними с Себастьяном ещё никогда не было полноценной близости, однако Сиэль прекрасно понимал, что Себастьян готов был посвятить его в это без малейшего промедления. Скажи он, что хочет заняться любовью по-настоящему прямо сейчас, прямо на тротуаре этой до невозможности людной улицы, и Себастьян бы взял его без вопросов и промедлений. Правда, убив перед этим какой-то десяток столпившихся вокруг них людей. Прямо Стокгольмская романтика. 

— Ваша нога перестала болеть? — спросил Себастьян, высматривая место, куда можно было присесть. Они гуляли достаточно долго; в настоящий момент забрели в какой-то безумно красивый парк с обилием растительности, и шли по мосту, расположенному высоко над рекой. Из-за вывиха, который Сиэль лечил более нескольких месяцев, Себастьян всё равно беспокоился и не считал правильным, что Сиэль должен ходить пешком слишком много. Хотя он уже мог бегать, но по чуть-чуть.

— Со мной всё в порядке, не волнуйся, — Сиэль поджал губы, стараясь скрыть улыбку, пока его трость равномерно стучала по мосту. С недавних пор его стало особенно трогать эта свойственная Себастьяну забота. — Ты ведь и так знаешь ответ. Зачем спрашиваешь?

— Ну, — Себастьян странно улыбнулся, вдруг надавив Сиэлю на поясницу, чтобы побудить его двигаться в сторону беседки, которая неожиданно показалась из-за кустов. — Наверное, мне просто хочется поговорить.

— О… 

Сиэль смущённо отвел глаза. С недавних пор Себастьяну действительно стали свойственные такие совершенно странные для его натуры формы поведения. Иногда он внезапно мог взять его за руку, иногда начинал гладить по волосам. Иногда он даже клал голову Сиэлю на колени и закрывал глаза, прикидываясь спящим. Сиэль знал, что он в такие моменты не спал. Но ему нравилось, что Себастьян даёт ему отдохнуть от своего пристального надзора и _добровольно_ позволяет себе стать немного более уязвимым. С открытыми глазами Себастьян мог заприметить любую опасность. А вот закрытые глаза — выражали его доверие. За относительно короткий срок у них как-то совершенно изменились отношения.

В беседке, до которой они добрались, было две скамьи, но они всё равно заняли только одну из них, чтобы сидеть рядом.

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? — тихо спросил Сиэль через некоторое время, когда его голова лежала у Себастьяна на плече. Они оба смотрели на их соединённые в мягком рукопожатии руки.

— О разном. Как вы в целом себя чувствуете после… вчера? — Себастьян украдкой посмотрел на Сиэля. 

Сиэля вопрос очень смутил, что было ожидаемо. Однако к собственной неожиданности он почувствовал, что ему самому хотелось поговорить об этом. Хотя это было непросто.

— Кошмары не снились, — буркнул он.

— А подробнее? — сощурился Себастьян.

— Ну… так, как будто… в общем, не знаю. Тяжесть в животе всё это время. И какая-то… слабость.

Сиэль чувствовал себя так, будто сказал что-то бесконечно нелепое, а вот Себастьян к неожиданности был крайне удовлетворён его словами и даже приобнял его второй рукой за талию. Сиэлю было достаточно неловко чувствовать его ладонь на своём теле — это всегда казалось до невозможности пошлым, — но он не стал сопротивляться. Не хотелось.

— Это значит, что вам понравилось, — заключил Себастьян. 

На некоторое время они замолчали. Ветер тихо свистел, гуляя вдоль парижского тротуара, изредка подкидывал в воздух листья, однако Сиэль чувствовал себя так, будто ему на голову вдруг погрузили целую стопку книг. Подобные разговоры всегда вызывали в нём желание выговориться, однако они были откровеннее с каждым разом, а Сиэль никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что они с Себастьяном зареклись быть друг с другом максимально честными. И если Себастьян, независимо от договорённости, клятвенно выполнял это наречение в течение предыдущих шести лет, то для Сиэля такое было в новинку. Привычка говорить правду оказалась поистине удивительным и приятным открытием.

— Ты мне нравишься.

Это было именно то самое предложение, которое Сиэль формировал в своих мыслях около получаса. 

Себастьян ничего не отвечал, и Сиэль за это время не только боялся смотреть ему в глаза, но и перекусал себе все губы. Однако затем до его подбородка дотронулись пальцы. Сиэль успел увидеть только то, как расстояние между их с Себастьяном лицами резко сократилось, а затем, спустя секунду, во рту стало очень мокро. Отдавая честь традициям Парижа, Себастьян поцеловал его по-французски, глубоко запустив язык ему в рот. Перед глазами у Сиэля всё поплыло, а напряжение в груди резко растаяло. Беседка находилась в тени деревьев, так что в этот раз они оставались незамеченными.

— М-м-м… — мычание Себастьяна в данной ситуации звучало пошло. Его рука переползла к Сиэлю на шею со спины, забравшись под одежду и парик. Сиэль, совершенно не зная, где и как нужно гладить, чтобы это именно соблазняло, а не возбуждало, просто обнял его и закрыл глаза. У Сиэля не было возможности почистить зубы после кафе, поэтому их поцелуй имел привкус горького шоколада.

В конечном итоге светлый парик Сиэля упал на землю за границами беседки, причём, в грязный песок. А затем, совершенно внезапно, пошёл ливень. Оторвавшись друг о друга, Себастьян и Сиэль с удивлением посмотрели на разыгравшуюся непогоду.

— Странно, и как это я не почувствовал, что дождь скоро начнётся, — странно хмыкнул Себастьян, обняв Сиэля со спины, пока тот заворожено смотрел, как весь город постепенно тонет в поблёскивающих каплях. С их беседки, так как она находилась на возвышении, открывался удивительно красивый вид, практически на весь Париж. — Кстати, вы знали, что французский поцелуй в Париже называют английским?

— Знал, разумеется. Только не говори, что слишком увлёкся, — загадочно улыбнулся ему Сиэль. — Сегодня же в принципе обещали дождливую погоду.

— Увлёкся? Нет. Скорее, был совершенно очарован, — в таком же тоне ответил Себастьян, бросив в тоскливый взгляд на упавший парик. — Как досадно. Нам придётся сменить маскировку. Что предпочтёте?

— На твой вкус, — повёл плечом Сиэль. — Где мы, кстати? Это красивое место.

— В парке Buttes-Chaumont⁶, — ответил Себастьян. — Всего век назад здесь располагалась грандиозная каменная виселица. А сейчас это любимое место многих влюблённых пар.

— Очаровательно, — Сиэль украдкой посмотрел на обвившиеся вокруг живота руки Себастьяна. — Надо бы немного переждать дождь и ещё тут погулять. Мне тут нравится.

Парк Buttes-Chaumont был особенно красив во время лёгкого сумрака и, желательно, при слегка мрачной погоде. Дождь прошёл, оставив за собой дымный шлейф тумана, и спустя те пару часов, которые они провели в беседке, погода успела особенно посвежеть. Место, куда принёс его Себастьян, ступив ботинками на густой покров из слегка влажных листьев, захватывало своим гротескным, но естественным изяществом. Сиэль, как завороженный, уставился на окрестности, чувствуя, как в его ноздри мгновенно проникает аромат влаги после дождя и сырости старых деревьев. Себастьян, бросив на него загадочный взгляд, медленно и аккуратно поставил его на землю. 

— Это здесь, милорд.

— Как красиво.

Сиэль не лгал, это было действительно красиво. Возможно, ещё и потому, что Франция, особенно на северо-западе, была не слишком богата лесомассивами, и даже на родине его особняк находился в равнинной части страны, где природа была негустой. Отряхнув платье, он с лёгким смущением обернулся на Себастьяна, который стоял в двух шагах от него, и словно ждал, когда тот, наконец, переведёт на него своё внимание.

— Ты не мог найти что-то не настолько… вызывающее? — Сиэль окинул Себастьяна выразительным взглядом, а бретелька его платья соскользнула, обнажив острое плечо. — Когда ты говорил о ненадёжности грима, я не думал, что ты подразумевал настолько радикальные вещи.

— Платье леди Зиглинде вам бесконечно идёт, — Себастьян улыбнулся. — Вы же любите звёзды, а зелёный — истинный цвет космоса. 

— А если меня увидят в этом? — хмыкнув, Сиэль сделал жест рукой, предлагая начать прогулку. — Это парк. В парке люди. Мог хотя бы озаботиться о парике, на нас не смотрели бы косо, если бы я выглядел, как девушка.

— Именно по этой причине я не захотел этого делать, — Себастьян стал идти рядом. — Мне нравится ваш естественный образ. А люди… насчёт этого можете не беспокоиться. Моя аура отпугнула всех в радиусе километра. Сейчас мы абсолютно одни.

— Удобно, что мой инстинкт самосохранения покоится где-то возле могилы отца, не правда ли? — Сиэль издал смешок, огладив крупный камень, на котором в обилии росли комочки благородного мха. — Но, в таком случае, зачем ты вообще меня так нарядил? 

— Фетиш. 

Спустя некоторое время было решено расположиться на покрывале, неподалёку от реки и каким-то старым каменным полуразрушенным строением, которых в этом парке было достаточно много. Себастьян обустроил это место как-то по-хитрому, учитывая, что покрывало не повлажнело даже с учётом мокрой травы. Сиэль никогда не задавался вопросом, как у Себастьяна могли оказываться вещи, которые явно были слишком велики для того, чтобы хранить их в карманах. Он нередко подозревал в этом силу магии, но, даже помня, как Себастьян восстановил его особняк из руин буквально за секунду, до сих пор считал её выдумкой, оставаясь убеждённым реалистом. Некоторые вещи не должны касаться людей.

Сняв с ног чёрные балетки с игривыми лентами, которые Себастьян явно подобрал под платье, Сиэль с наслаждением устроился на покрывале. Себастьян сидел рядом, вытянув ноги вперёд, и Сиэль, недолго думая, положил голову к нему на колени, позволяя ему поиграть со своими прядями волос. 

— Себастьян… — начал Сиэль после недолгого молчания. Его взгляд был направлен в сторону своих согнутых ног. Они были в чёрных колготках, а платье подмялось практически к животу, оставляя колени неприкрытыми.

— Да? — Себастьян огладил его лоб, позволив себе наглость забраться пальцами под наглазную повязку. Сиэль был не против. Когда белый узелок развязался, он даже немного приподнял голову, чтобы Себастьян смог взглянуть в оба его глаза. Вероятно, сейчас для них обоих это было символически важно. 

— А вот тебе когда-нибудь нравился кто-нибудь? В романтическом смысле, — Сиэль решил продолжить начатую в беседке тему. Это было непросто для него, однако его лицо выглядело скорее серьёзным, чем смущённым. Он не знал, что хотел услышать, но по какой-то причине твёрдо чувствовал, что узнать ответ — чертовски важно.

Себастьян посмотрел на него изучающим взглядом. 

— Не знаю, — этот вопрос его озадачил. — До недавних пор я не слишком разбирался в самой природе человеческих эмоций, если она была оплотом чего-то возвышенного, а не процессом инстинкта. Мне трудно отвечать на этот вопрос. Я чёрствая тварь. 

— Ты не показался мне таким вчера, — Сиэль смущённо прикусил губу, вспомнив, с какой заботой и тревогой тот помог ему умыть лицо от последствий вчерашнего минета. — До сих пор не могу перестать думать о том, что сделал.

— Вас это беспокоит? — Себастьян снова принялся перебирать волосы Сиэля. — Вы ведь фактически перешагнули через себя.

— Я перешагнул не через себя, — твёрдо ответил Сиэль. — Это иное. Я перешагнул через страх, что мешал мне быть собой. И то, что было… это в моей природе. Как оказалось.

Себастьян улыбнулся.

— Я горжусь вами. И я невероятно благодарен вам. Это было незабываемо. 

Сиэль не знал, что ответить, резко почувствовав очень сильное смущение. Он решил лечь немного по-другому, спрятав своё лицо у Себастьяна в районе живота. Тот не стал препятствовать этому — видимо, это его тронуло, если таковое вообще могло испытывать существо его природы. 

Однако шесть лет контракта давали о себе знать, равно как и плотная привязка к своему человеческому воплощению. Волей-неволей, но Себастьян стал обнаруживать в себе не самые удобные вещи. А именно: смущение, страх, чрезмерное возбуждение, радость и желание конкретной, отнюдь не физической близости, которой Сиэль в последнее время одаривал его с особенной щедростью. Впрочем, и физической тоже.

Через некоторое Сиэль немного приоткрыл лицо, которым зарылся во фрак Себастьяна, но его смущение, казалось бы, стало ещё сильнее. То ли атмосфера Парижа так влияла — недаром его называли городом любви, — то ли неустойчивое душевное состояние, то ли фактор проблем. Сиэль уже давно жил так, словно его жизнь заточили в песочные часы, но в последнее время это ощущалось особенно остро. Однако, помня его эмоциональные выходки некоторое время назад, это снова могла быть паранойя.

— Я сделал это потому, что… — он прикусил губу. — В общем, ты ведь мне не безразличен и… я давно представлял это. Помнишь? Тогда, в ванной.

— Помню, — задумчиво ответил Себастьян. — Не думал, что заслуживаю чести быть объектом ваших желаний. 

— Так получилось, — буркнул Сиэль. А затем взгляд наполнился ещё большим смущением. — Ты… тебе хватило вчерашнего? 

Себастьян замер.

— В каком смысле, — его брови поползли вверх. — Вы… вы что, хотите…

— Хочу, — ответ вышел с запинкой и звучал неуклюже.

— Почему? — Себастьян всё ещё не мог понять, как наилучшим образом среагировать на это. 

— Потому что мы давно вместе. Но представлять, как это может быть, если ты… войдёшь туда, я начал ещё раньше. 

Себастьян редко чувствовал дезориентацию в пространстве, но в этот момент это был именно так. Даже при своих навыках, он не считал себя достаточно красноречивым, чтобы ответить на такое нечто достойное. Не был достаточно эмоционален для того, чтобы отобразить на лице нужную гамму эмоций. Поэтому, вместо всего, он решил пустить в ход один из самых древних методов, который сейчас наилучшим образом выразил бы его чувства.

Он обнял Сиэля. Нежно, деликатно и с благодарностью. 

Воздух наполнился густым запахом теплой кожи Себастьяна, и Сиэль позволил себе прижаться теснее. 

Будучи демоном, Себастьян не знал, сколько объятия должны были длиться у людей в зависимости от ситуаций, поэтому не разрывал их, впрочем, ему этого не так уж сильно и хотелось. А Сиэль вообще не думал. Ни о чём. Впервые за долгое время он был настолько счастлив, что даже раскатывающийся вдали гром — или это было сердцебиение? — не мог ни на мгновение очернить это состояние. Вокруг было только теплое тело Себастьяна, его запах, ощущение плотной ткани его одежды и кончиков волос, которые падали на приоткрытые плечи, а также губы. Сладкий шёпот. Себастьян, как мантру, очень тихо проговаривал его настоящее имя.

Когда Сиэль шевельнулся, чтобы зарыться носом в шею Себастьяна, тот вдруг затих. Сиэль приоткрыл глаза.

— Не беспокойся. Мне нравится.

— Вы до сих пор не привыкли употреблять его в повседневной речи, так что я… — Себастьян обхватил его руками за талию. — Даже не знаю. Мне просто нравится говорить его. Это гораздо приятнее, чем «мой господин». 

Сиэль усмехнулся, переведя долгий взгляд на кору раскинувшегося позади них дерева. Кажется, это был каштан. 

— Себастьян… я хочу сегодня.

Себастьян резко остановился, отстранившись от Сиэля. Тот кусал губы. 

— Что?

Вместо ответа Сиэль резко поднялся на ноги, и полы его платья на мгновение взметнулись вверх. Себастьян с непониманием смотрел, как Сиэль по какой-то причине стал резко натягивать на себя обувь, завязывать повязку, а затем, издав непонятный, немного нервный, но азартный смешок, принялся убегать от него куда-то вглубь парка, стараясь как можно сильнее затеряться в нём. Силуэт его платья, струившегося подобно савану тёмного цвета, тонул в очертаниях листвы, и через некоторое время Сиэль полностью скрылся из виду, оставляя Себастьяну в качестве ориентира только свой изредка раздававшийся смех, а также, разумеется, шестое чувство.

— Попробуй, догони меня!..

Себастьян резко осознал, что если голос Сиэля вновь позовёт его, то он окончательно потеряется в этом новом мире. 

Впервые, несмотря на наличие сверхъестественной скорости, он захотел погнаться за ним в темпе человека. Сшибая ветви, не обращая внимания на мелькающие деревья, не задумываясь о сгустившимся в облаках приглушённом громе. Впереди была только медленно обнажающаяся из-под развязывающейся шнуровки платья спина Сиэля, его странный, нетипичный, но по какой-то причине невероятный естественный смех, и взгляд, которым он одаривал Себастьяна, всякий раз поворачиваясь обратно. В такие моменты Сиэль раздирал руки, так как цеплялся ими за кору. 

Они пересекли реку. Сиэль впервые в жизни прыгал над водой настолько далеко, и его платье на мгновение зависло в воздухе. Имея возможность наблюдать за этим в скорости замедленного действия, Себастьян не мог не оценить, как сильно этот насыщенно-зелёный олицетворял трепет проживаемой им сейчас жизни. Сиэль пробуждал в нём это чувство, по иронии находясь на грани смерти, нередко из-за собственных усилий, множество раз. Но со временем всё изменилось. Суицидальные мысли Сиэля пошли на спад, а вот меланхолично-романтические приобрели форму осознанного, развивающегося удовольствия. 

Приземляться было больно: Сиэль разодрал коленку, споткнувшись и упав на землю. Себастьян, зная, что его господин никогда не сдавался так просто, принял позицию выжидания, остановившись рядом. Однако из-за запаха крови, проникшего в ноздри и заставившего всю его внутреннюю нерушимость встать на дыбы, глаза начинали менять свой цвет, поблёскивая из красного в ярко-малиновый.

Когда Сиэль снова поднялся и продолжил бежать, Себастьян окончательно перестал различать происходящее. Перед его глазами навсегда застыла полуобнажённая спина Сиэля с примесью небольших царапин, а также тёмно-зелёное платье.

Сиэль решился в последний раз обернуться на Себастьяна и, не увидев, что дорога кончается, обращаясь в склон, пошатнулся. Себастьян успел схватить его, однако, по инерции, они всё равно стали катиться вниз. 

Приземлившись на поляну, Сиэль упал на спину и раскинул руки в сторону, а спустя секунду на него упал Себастьян, успев выставить руки перед собой. 

— Вам не больно? — Себастьян обеспокоенно осмотрел Сиэля, немного отодвинувшись в сторону. — Вы разодрали колени.

— Ничего страшного, — спокойно выдохнул Сиэль. — Себастьян…

— М? — тот снова навис над ним, и Сиэль решился заправить несколько прядей его волос ему за ухо. 

— Ты красивый, — он смущённо прикусил губу. Себастьян две секунды похлопал глазами, а затем его губы расплылись в усмешке.

— Ну наконец-то вы заметили. Ради вас ведь стараюсь.

Фыркнув, Сиэль отпихнул его от себя, и Себастьян с тихим смехом откатился. Трава до сих пор была мокрой, поэтому, когда меланхолия от недавних сантиментов сошла на нет, Сиэль скривился, почувствовав влагу на спине. Предприняв попытку встать, он всё же почувствовал боль в разодранных коленях. Себастьян достал из кармана платок и смочил его приобретенной в аптеке перекисью. Когда он без всяких слов стал осторожно промокать ей раны Сиэля, тот улыбнулся. Снова эта трогательная забота.

— В последнее время вы так много улыбаетесь, — Себастьян хитро стрельнул в его сторону глазами. — Не из-за меня ли? У вас ведь совсем недавно была глубокая депрессия.

— Поставь меня на землю, мои ноги уже в порядке, — Сиэль смущённо перевёл тему.

Себастьян странно усмехнулся, и Сиэль вдруг почувствовал себя у него на руках, полностью отряхнутым от влаги и земли, однако в порванных колготках.

— Домой или прогуляемся? — Себастьян накинул на Сиэля фрак, почувствовав, что похолодало.

— Я бы зашёл в одно место. Надо бы Элизабет подарок купить… хотелось бы хоть чем-то порадовать её по возвращению в Лондон.

— Да, мой господин.

Местом, которое Сиэль хотел посетить, был небольшой магазин аптечного типа. Он не пользовался широкой популярностью за счёт своей эксклюзивности, так как в основном покупателями были представители исключительно высших слоёв аристократического общества. В этом магазине, в небольшом подвале, сыновья и внуки основателя Пьера Франсуа Паскаля Герлена создавали духи. Сиэль украдкой услышал об этом магазине от самой королевы Виктории, которая была в числе покупателей. 

Разумеется, в разодранных колготках в такое место являться было бы настоящим варварством, поэтому по дороге они также решили приобрести новую одежду. Париж был впереди планеты всей по уровню прогрессивности, поэтому в нём к этому времени можно было найти немало недурственных бутиков. Себастьян всё же вернул Сиэлю парик Зиглинде, пока они были в одном из них, а вот самая старая одежда, в которой тот ещё сидел в кафе, каким-то подозрительным образом исчезла. Сиэль подозревал, что Себастьян просто использовал это как повод, чтобы посмотреть на него полуголого и в одних колготках, пока он переодевался в примерочной.

В самом магазине Guerlain их встретил Жак Герлен, внук основателя. Неизвестно почему, но, после разговора с Себастьяном, он лишь по одному взгляду на Сиэля отправился куда-то в подсобку. Сиэль же присматривал Элизабет духи, решив остановить свой выбор на «Jicky»⁷, который являлся ароматом для уверенных в себе энергичных личностей, который подходил как мужчинам, так и женщинам. Ко всему прочему, в Париже это был последний писк. 

Сиэль не выбирал себе парфюм, однако Себастьян сделал это за него, объяснив, что это подарок. Сиэль, к своему же удивлению, был приятно смущён. Из магазина они вышли с очередным набором новых пакетов и только сейчас начинали понимать, на что решились по прибытию домой.

Вернувшись в их временную квартиру, они переоделись и направились в ванную. Себастьян остался в привычном для него костюме дворецкого, а вот Сиэль — в длинной домашней рубашке.

— А почему ты решил сделать мне такой подарок? — Сиэль смущённо смотрел, как в отражении зеркала Себастьян медленно распаковывал духи, предварительно отложив покупку для Элизабет на комод.

— У нас ведь официальные отношения. А когда люди встречаются, они дарят друг другу подарки, — улыбнулся Себастьян.

— Жаль, что я тебе ничего не купил…

— Вы хотите подарить мне кое-что другое. Помните? 

Конечно, Сиэль помнил. Он думал об этом всю дорогу домой. И Себастьян, наверняка, тоже.

— Да.

Распаковав подарок для Сиэля, Себастьян немного ослабил галстук и приоткрыл окно. Не то что бы ему было жарко — он был весьма устойчив к любым температурам, — просто волнение давало о себе знать. Да и Сиэль вдруг ощутил слабость в ногах, поэтому предпочёл присесть. Вечер обещал быть насыщенным. 

— Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, но ночь ещё не наступила, — Себастьян снял сердцевидную крышечку с флакона, медленно заходя Сиэлю за спину, который сидел перед зеркалом на небольшой софе без спинки. — Всё замерло. В это мгновение наконец-то вновь обретаешь гармонию с миром и светом⁸. 

— Красиво, — Сиэль прикусил губу, стараясь замаскировать стеснение. Однако движения пальцев Себастьяна, взявших платок, который стоило обрызгать духами, поистине завораживали. А его слегка опьянённый взгляд из-за раздавшегося аромата — смущал. — Так сказал тебе мсье Жак?

— В тот самый момент, когда вы предпочли поощрить своим вниманием «Jicky», — кивнул Себастьян, поднеся к Сиэлю платок, чтобы тот оценил аромат лично. — Кстати говоря, этих духов ещё даже нет в продаже. Это нескончаемо щедро и смело с его стороны, вы так не думаете?

— Действительно, — Сиэль покрылся румянцем и подставил шею навстречу Себастьяну, который обрызгал его духами и стал растирать их медленными и плавными движениями. — Это… — запах распространялся не сразу и был очень деликатным, однако спустя время Сиэль начал понимать, что именно это был за аромат. Ко всему прочему, ситуацию раскаляли ощущения — Себастьян определённо задерживал пальцы на его коже значительно дольше, чем требовалось. Но Сиэлю не хотелось сопротивляться. — Так необычно. Изящно, деликатно, но вместе с тем чувственно. Словно…

— Сумерки, — договорил Себастьян, присаживаясь на колено, чтобы их с Сиэлем головы оказались на одном уровне. Сиэль заметно смутился, увидев в зеркале его лицо даже слишком близко: прямо над правым плечом. — И так подходит к вашим новым пусетам⁹.

— Нигде, кроме как в Париже, носить я их не буду, — строго ответил Сиэль, придирчиво рассматривая золотые гвоздики с покачивающимися на них золотыми звёздами. — Во-первых, неприлично. А во-вторых… слишком деликатные ассоциации. Мало ли. 

— Боюсь, с успехом нынешних дел, избегать вашего настоящего имени — последнее, что действительно стоит делать, — Себастьян слегка улыбнулся, но, увидев, что Сиэль помрачнел, решил перевести тему: — Думаю, нам стоит отблагодарить мсье Жака за такую грандиозную работу. Если хотите, я могу лично договориться с Фортуной, чтобы бизнес его семьи стал пользоваться настоящим успехом.

— Люди сами должны добиваться высот, — категорично мотнул головой Сиэль. — Но… аромат действительно заслуживает благодарности. Возможно, однажды жене мсье Жака посчастливится найти в зобу у гуся огромный драгоценный камень? 

— В последнее время вы слишком часто зачитываетесь книгами мистера Артура, — Себастьян приблизился носом к шее Сиэля, с шумом вдыхая запах его кожи. Сглотнув слюну, Сиэль инстинктивно обхватил Себастьяна за голову, чтобы прижать его к себе. — Но да… я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Себастьян.

Тот вздрогнул, услышав вконец охрипший голос Сиэля. Его глаза были с силой зажмурены, а руки нервно теребили край своей длинной спальной рубашки. Выдохнув, Себастьян крепко обнял Сиэля руками и полностью положил голову к нему на плечо, развернув лицо в сторону его подбородка, чтобы потереться об него носом. Сиэль немного улыбнулся, однако это вышло нервно — Себастьян заметил это, украдкой посмотрев в зеркало. Его мальчика можно было понять, ему тоже сейчас не по себе. Слишком не по себе.

— Если хотите… — тихо начал Себастьян. — Мы можем не делать этого. Я не хочу, чтобы вы заставляли себя.

— Я себя не заставляю, — категорично мотнул головой Сиэль, правда, не слишком сильно, так как Себастьян по-прежнему опирался о его плечо подбородком. — Просто я… я так долго думал о том… как это будет. С тобой. Я очень сильно этого хотел и… сейчас не знаю. Я по-прежнему хочу, ужасно хочу, но мне так страшно. 

— Вы придумали «стоп-слово»? 

— Нет. На этот раз его не будет. Не хочу. Я просто собираюсь полностью тебе довериться, — Сиэль смущённо отвёл взгляд, заметив в зеркале абсолютно потерявший мироощущение взгляд Себастьяна. — Кхм, скажи лучше, как это будет проходить? То есть, нужно ли мне будет делать что-то сверхъестественное, или ты всё сам. 

— В таком процессе… скажем так, это обоюдный труд, — Себастьян медленно выдохнул через нос, стараясь держать свои чувства под контролем. — С вашей стороны потребуются, как вы сказали, в первую очередь доверие, во вторую — смелость. Я чувствовал, что мы решимся перейти к этому совсем скоро, если вспомнить, какие успехи у вас были вчера.

— В тот момент я был особенно счастлив, мне хотелось, — смущённо буркнул Сиэль. Кажется, от воспоминаний он снова почувствовал запах и вкус спермы Себастьяна, и это заставило его с силой сжать колени. — Я думаю, что… сейчас смогу даже рассмотреть его. Вблизи. Мне понравилось, как он пахнул. А ещё это было вкусно. 

Себастьян постарался не концентрировать на этих словах особенно сильное внимание, так как из-за них даже у него, демона, закружилась голова. Взяв Сиэля за руку в качестве немой благодарности — тот улыбнулся, сразу всё понял, — Себастьян сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил:

— В общем, от вас потребуется только следовать моим указаниям. Они будут несложными. Иногда я буду просить вас менять позу, иногда задерживать дыхание и всё в таком духе. Так же я… приобрёл в аптеке специальную клизму, в которую залил масло иланг-иланга. 

— А… а зачем? — Сиэль буквально выдавил из себя вопрос.

— Просто оно наиболее всего подходит для такого рода утех. Оно хорошо смягчает, усиливает возбуждение, вы с ним будете чувствовать себя…

— Нет, — резко оборвал его Сиэль. — Я про клизму. Зачем она нужна.

— А. Если мы хотим, чтобы процесс прошёл максимально мягко, лубриканта жалеть не следует. Я хочу поберечь ваше тело, поэтому сначала тщательно промаслю вас изнутри, а только затем возьмусь за проникновение. Разумеется, вымывать это всё будет непросто, зато сам секс доставит вам максимальное количество удовольствия.

Сиэль закрыл глаза. Настолько плотно, что ему казалось, что веки буквально срослись друг с другом. Себастьян, почувствовав его дискомфорт, поднялся. Возможно, он тоже был в растерянности из-за ответа, который мог получить. Тем не менее, настроение Сиэля было хорошим. Он действительно волновался, очень боялся и даже переживал, однако по какой-то причине их предыдущий опыт с Себастьяном, воспоминания об его осторожности, нежности и того, с какой лаской и трепетом он подошёл к его проблеме, заставлял кровь циркулировать по жилам в ускоренном режиме. Сделав медленный вдох, Сиэль заставил себя подняться. 

Пальцы нервно поддели край мыльницы. В этом доме были дворы-колодцы, из-за чего окна некоторых ванных комнат выходили на небольшую улочку внутри, где в самом низу неэстетично находился огромный мусорный бак. Скорее всего, сейчас их видели соседи. И если они с Себастьяном действительно сделают что-то непристойное, а в данный момент они уже стояли напротив окна, то об этом мгновенно поползут слухи. Да будет так. Завтра они всё равно покинут это место. 

Сиэль поднял взгляд, твёрдо вложив в него единственную важную сейчас фразу. Себастьян поймёт. Не мог не понять.

«Я верю тебе».

Они просто несколько секунд смотрели на губы друг друга, вслушиваясь в их тяжелое дыхание, а затем всё случилось само по себе. На удивление, целовались они не так уж и часто. Это было для них чем-то настолько интимным, что Сиэль мог перечислить такие моменты по пальцам. Они с Себастьяном не договаривались о дистанции. Несмотря регулярную мастурбацию, которая с недавнего времени стала обоюдной, им хотелось оставить некоторые вещи на ситуации «повышенной исключительности». Это было способом поддерживать особенную магию их отношений. И, возможно, создать иллюзию целомудренности. 

Однако вот Себастьян обхватил его лицо ладонями. У них до сих пор имелась внушительная разница в росте, поэтому Сиэлю пришлось встать на цыпочки, обхватив Себастьяна за голову и спину. И всякий раз, когда его язык соприкасался с языком, изредка блуждая по дёснам, Сиэлю, который даже при заключённом контракте с демоном оставался ярым атеистом, навязчиво казалось, что за подобный вид удовольствия он попадёт в Ад. Глаза закатывались, слюна, которой они обменивались, становилась жидкой, как вода, а ноги сотрясались от подобия судорог из-за напряжения. Это было более прекрасно, чем само понятие прекрасного.

Себастьян глухо простонал ему в рот, или же, поддавшись витавшему в воздухе настроению и аромату духов, попытался сказать что-то на французском. Однако сам Сиэль сейчас не помнил ни английского, ни французского. В голове было лишь одно, до невозможности важное слово: 

_Себастьян._

— Астре… — когда Себастьян произнёс это, на мгновение оторвавшись, Сиэль распахнул глаза, резко ощутив подступивший к скулам румянец. Этот день стоило пометить в истории: впервые за шесть лет Сиэль был искренне счастлив, когда его звали этим именем. Его собственным именем. 

Такую роскошь, правда, он не позволял даже родной тётушке. А вот Себастьяну позволил. 

— М?.. — спросил Сиэль и встал с цыпочек обратно. Он не думал о своих затёкших ногах. Себастьян опустил его вниз, как только почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Теперь они просто стояли и обнимались. Уловив краем взгляда движение штор из окон напротив, Сиэль стал твёрдо уверен в том, что их видели соседи. Себастьян тоже не мог не заметить этого. Надо только не забыть сказать ему, чтобы он не убивал их после. 

— Вы не рассердились, — Себастьян лукаво улыбнулся — эта эмоция всё равно была тёплой, — и огладил одну из скул Сиэля большим пальцем. Тот сощурился.

— Не рассердился.

— Что ж, — Себастьян бросил короткий взгляд в сторону спальни. Возможно, квартира была даже слишком миниатюрной, однако в данной ситуации это было на руку. — Пойдёмте.

До спальни они добрались быстро, учитывая, что она находилась буквально в двух шагах, однако Сиэль ощущал себя так, будто они с Себастьяном добирались до неё месяц. Застыв в центре комнаты, они коротко кивнули друг другу, что означало первый сигнал к действиям. Вниз полетели фрак, пиджак, их рубашки. Себастьян предпочёл не избавляться от низа раньше времени, однако, как только пришла очередь Сиэля, он медленно опустился на колени, вопросительно посмотрев ему в глаза и поддев пальцами ремень его штанов. Сиэль прикусил губу, но всё же снова кивнул, слегка надавив Себастьяну на затылок.

— М-м… — Себастьяну было приятно наряжать Сиэля в красивые наряды, чтобы радовать своего внутреннего фетишиста, однако снимать их с него было куда более приятнее. Как только штаны были сняты, а Сиэль нервно переступил через них, высвобождая ступни, Себастьян припал губами к его животу, принимаясь оставлять на них ряд поцелуев. Таким способом он пытался подбодрить Сиэля. Это подействовало, и Сиэль осторожно присел на кровать.

— Мне сделать вам?.. — увидев приподнявшийся и слегка взмокший пенис Сиэля, Себастьян сделал медленный глоток воздуха. Не смотря на то, что Сиэлю было страшно, он был очень возбуждён. А после того, как тот решился на ответную ласку со своей стороны, Себастьяну стало гораздо труднее сдерживаться. Вероятно, из-за уже вкушённого удовольствия.

Сиэль вместо ответа только неопределённо замычал и кивнул головой. Облизнув губы, Себастьян без промедления взял его в рот, слыша последовавший за этим громкий стон. Сиэль привык к надёжным стенам своего особняка и резиденции, поэтому вряд ли понимал, что стены в этом месте гораздо тоньше. Они оба достаточно сильно волновались, поэтому, скорее всего, из-за испытываемого адреналина ощущения были даже слишком острыми: Себастьяну достаточно было всего пару раз провести языком по головке, и выдержка Сиэля подкашивалась. 

— А-а… — Сиэль нервно посмотрел вниз. Себастьян, немного подержав слюну во рту, чтобы она стала гуще, медленно выплюнул её. Повиснув изо рта длинной пузырчатой каплей, она упала Сиэлю на член, и тот задёргался, задержав дыхание. — Н-нет, нет…

— Что? — Себастьян поднял на него растерянный взгляд. — Вам не нравится?

— Н-нет… — Сиэль дрожал, пытаясь не смотреть на него. — То есть… давай сегодня без этого. Я не могу ждать и минуты…

Себастьян странно опустил глаза. Несмотря на все пережитые в прошлом зверства, Сиэль до сих пор был неопытен. Действия, совершаемые по собственному желанию, колоссально отличались тех, которые он испытал в процессе насилия, вследствие чего Сиэль попросту не знал, за что хвататься. Хотя оставался и другой вариант, что он _знал_ , знал и хотел, правда, из-за искажённых воспоминаний, вряд ли представлял себе этот процесс во всех деталях. Тем не менее, Себастьян не мог отказать — это вызвало бы новую «холодную войну» между ними. 

Себастьян развёл Сиэлю ноги шире и лёг между ними на кровать, слыша его судорожный вздох со стороны подушек. Они с Себастьяном не в первый раз проходили такое, тем не менее, это до сих пор было страшно. Как только его телом начинали руководить, Сиэль сразу чувствовал себя одновременно и слишком нервозно, и взбудораженно. Сиэль и так был гиперчувствительным, а с испытываемым адреналином от возбуждения сносило крышу. 

Себастьян принюхался, и его тело начала бить не меньшая дрожь. Чёрт, как же Сиэль его хочет. 

— Вы намокли.

Сиэль знал, что Себастьян имел в виду, прекрасно чувствуя своё состояние. Это была смазка. Спустившись с головки пениса, она заставляла его анус слегка зудеть и немного приоткрываться. А дополнительный раздражитель в лице дыхания Себастьяна, чьи губы находились от него в десяти сантиметрах, вызывали на коже мурашки. Сиэль не помнил, когда ещё чувствовал себя настолько раскрытым — Себастьян прожигал его взглядом так, что Сиэль чувствовал жжение глубоко внутри собственного тела. Впрочем, это могло быть последствием подсознательного страха. 

Сглотнув слюну, Себастьян поцеловал его в щелочку, которая шла между ягодицей и внутренней стороной бедра, а затем, потёршись об это место носом, стал медленно приближаться губами к сфинктеру. Сиэль любил римминг, откровенно говоря, обожал. Вероятно, именно по той причине, что это была одна из немногих ласк, которая совершенно не приносила боли, а заодно и той, которую с ним делал только Себастьян.

— Ох… о-ах… а-аха… — Себастьян засунул в него язык спустя секунду, как коротко обласкал им анус по окружности, и Сиэль ещё сильнее стиснул ноги, чтобы прижать к себе его голову теснее. — Да… — опустив ладонь ему на затылок, Сиэль стал подаваться бёдрами навстречу, чувствуя, как Себастьян с полной самоотдачей принялся вылизывать его изнутри, отчего член задирался выше, соски скукоживались, а живот потел. — Ещё… ещё… ещё-ё-ё… — полностью откинувшись на подушку, Сиэль стал вжиматься в лицо Себастьяну, неосознанно стиснув его волосы сильнее.

Это было приятнее, чем минет. Когда Себастьян ласкал его пенис, Сиэлю постоянно хотелось, чтобы он вылизал его изнутри, а вот когда всё было наоборот, Сиэлю не хотелось ничего, кроме дикого «больше, больше, больше». Пережитая травма заметно искалечила его физические наклонности, или же это было следствием редкости этих ощущений. Сиэль твёрдо осознавал себя мужчиной, однако после всего, что он пережил, секс для него был подобен тому, что называлось «подсесть на иглу». Казаться слабым перед кем-то было совершенно не в его характере, тем не менее, это был Себастьян, и Сиэль научился ему доверять. А ассоциации — дело второстепенное. С ними нужно было бороться. 

Себастьян вытащил язык спустя десять минут, и внимательно осмотрел его. Глаза Сиэля были мутными. Ему было хорошо.

— Я могу приступать, — он потянулся за клизмой, однако Сиэль вздрогнул и вцепился ему в руку, уставившись на него тревожным взглядом. Себастьян насторожился: — Что?

— Я говорил, что собираюсь увидеть его.

Себастьян напряжённо вздёрнул подбородок, сразу осознав, что тот имел в виду. В брюках стало намного теснее, поэтому он положил руку поверх ширинки штанов. Сиэль, заметив это, серьёзно покраснел. Впрочем, этот румянец умудрялся сочетаться с бледностью.

— Я не уверен, что вы готовы к этому. Вчера… было хорошо, но это не отменяет того факта, что на середине процесса вас вытошнило.

— Я готов, — Сиэль стиснул руки в кулаки. — Я хочу этого. Я слишком долго думал о том, как он выглядит… позволь мне.

Себастьян сглотнул слюну, хоть и нервничать было совершенно не в его природе, и схватился за ремень, принявшись порывисто выдёргивать из брюк, чуть не сорвав лямки. Сиэль боялся. Это было видно невооружённым глазом. Однако его страх странным образом сочетался с нетерпением: он то ли бросал себе вызов, то ли пытался смириться с тем, что прямо сейчас собирается осуществить одну из своих самых грязных фантазий, на которые было способно его сознание. 

Себастьян видел эти эмоции, знал о его наклонностях, но, помня, чем это чревато, продолжал колебаться. Содрав с себя, наконец, ремень, он отложил его в сторону и задержал пальцы на ряде пуговиц на ширинке.

— Вы уверены? — ещё раз спросил Себастьян, проницательно смотря на Сиэля. Тот, впрочем, смотрел только на ширинку его брюк. Эмоции в его лице были странными. В последний раз с таким заворожённым противоречием Сиэль смотрел на «Шабаш ведьм» Гойи. 

— Да.

— Это мужской половой член, — назидательно продолжил Себастьян. — То, чем вас калечили в самый страшный период вашей жизни. Поверьте, выглядит он гораздо хуже, чем ощущается на вкус и на запах. Он уродливый. И он мгновенно заставит вас вспомнить всё. 

— Я… — Сиэль на секунду закрыл глаза, делая судорожный вздох, — не заставит, — он упрямо уставился на Себастьяна. — Я же знаю, что это ты.

Себастьян тяжело вздохнул. Сиэль всегда был упрямым. Он нервничал, но настолько сильно хотел перешагнуть через собственный страх, что ради этого был готов пойти на самые радикальные меры. Однако если бы это был кто-то помимо Себастьяна, этого бы никогда не случилось. Себастьян понимал, что был избранным, поэтому, как бы ни пытался, не мог быть к Сиэлю равнодушным. Вообще. 

К неожиданности Сиэля, Себастьян наклонился к нему, крепко поцеловав в губы. Несмотря на свои намерения, Сиэль только этого и ждал. Сейчас ему как никогда было ощущать себя не просто важным, нужным и желаемым, но и тем, к кому относились с _нежностью_. 

По иронии, Себастьян, при своей природной чёрствости и проблемами с чувством эмпатии — а именно с этими недостатками он боролся на протяжении многих месяцев — смог подарить ему незабываемое ощущение тепла. Сиэль был невероятно благодарен ему за это. Он не знал, как чувствуют себя люди, когда влюбляются, а с его психической неустойчивостью — и подавно. Но если то странное чувство, которое подталкивало его идти на все подобного рода вещи, не только интимного характера, исключительно с Себастьяном, Сиэль готов был в это поверить. Правда, только в глубине души.

Поцелуй разорвался на их обоюдном приглушенном стоне. Сиэль тяжело и быстро дышал, глотая переизбыток слюны во рту, и растерянно смотрел на Себастьяна, быстро перемещая свой взор с его лица на ширинку брюк, и наоборот. Судорожно втянув в себя воздух, Себастьян аккуратно положил руку Сиэлю на затылок, не с целью надавить, а с целью продемонстрировать свою близость. «Я рядом» читалось в движении его пальцев. Сиэль не мог спутать руки Себастьяна ни с чьими другими, и ему действительно становилось спокойнее. Почувствовав мягкие поглаживания на макушке, Сиэль благодарно поднял на него глаза.

— Всё хорошо, вам не будет больно, — Себастьян принялся расстёгивать пуговицы брюк свободной рукой, слыша всхлип Сиэля. — Я с вами. Помните, что _он_ — часть меня. 

Когда пенис показался полностью, Сиэля словно заморозило. Покачнувшись над его лицом, он вскользь задел головкой кончик его носа, и Сиэль дернулся в сторону, резко потеряв контроль над своим натянутым спокойствием. Он переоценил свои силы. Это был и дикий страх, и безумное смущение одновременно. Сиэль пытался прятать глаза, но откровенно не знал, куда и как, а возникающие на подсознании странные образы, пусть и выглядящие расплывчатыми тенями, вызывали в коленях дрожь и даже отголоски инстинктивного рвотного рефлекса. Его психика действительно заблокировала образы, как вредоносные, но не могла избавить от эмоций. 

Себастьяну потребовалось быстро среагировать и начать поглаживать его затылок вдвое активней, но без давления, чтобы Сиэль опомнился и смог начать мыслить трезво. Посмотрев ему в лицо, Сиэль увидел одновременно и неприятное «я предупреждал», и поддерживающее «всё будет хорошо». Тем не менее, легче от этого не стало. Он просто сидел возле Себастьяна, практически не дышал, не смотрел туда и молчал. Брось его в воду, и он пошёл бы на дно якорем.

Себастьян ласково вздохнул. Это было ожидаемо. 

— Дайте мне свою руку, — Себастьян взял Сиэля за ладонь, и тот дёрнулся, ещё сильнее зажмурился. Да, он боялся, и очень сильно. — Тш-ш-ш… — Себастьян осторожно сомкнул пальцы вокруг его ладони, чтобы она обхватила его член. Почувствовав знакомую тёплую кожу, которая была влажнее, чем обычно, Сиэль понял, что сейчас держит пенис Себастьяна прямо в руке. Благодаря вчерашнему опыту это его уже не так сильно пугало, однако сам факт подобного заставлял всё внутри сжиматься. Не только от страха, но и от смущения и возбуждения. — Господин.

Сиэль не ответил.

— Господин, — мягко повторил Себастьян, слегка надавив ему на руку, и Сиэль всхлипнул, почувствовав, как на указательный палец стекло что-то мокрое — Себастьян был возбуждён, но отважно держался. — Вы помните, что это я?

Сделав глубокий вдох, Сиэль снова поднял взгляд на Себастьяна. В его глазах читалось отчаянное извинение. Он чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и загнанным в угол, что даже готов был признать поражение. Однако Себастьян не считал правильным сдаваться так просто.

— Вы слышите меня? — Себастьян спросил это, и Сиэль нервно кивнул. — Хорошо. Господин, послушайте. Если мы не преодолеем это сейчас, то всё станет ещё хуже, понимаете? Таким образом ваша психика будет сопоставлять образ того, что вы сейчас увидели, с воспоминаниями прошлых травм, и у неё не будет шанса замаскировать вашу боль испытанными положительными эмоциями. Раз мы начали, то нам следует закончить.

Прикусив губу, Сиэль отвёл глаза, но мысленно был с ним согласен. 

— Ответьте мне что-нибудь, чтобы я знал, что вы сейчас способны трезво оценивать обстановку. 

— Я согласен, — было сказано неуклюже, зато от души. — Только мне сейчас очень стыдно.

— Всё хорошо, — Себастьян начал медленно двигать рукой поверх ладони Сиэля, что образовывало приятное скольжение. — Смотрите мне в глаза.

Сглотнув слюну, Сиэль сделал это. Правда, его смущение сильно усугубилось, когда он в деталях увидел, какое именно лицо сейчас было у Себастьяна. В такие моменты тот всегда выглядел более эмоционально, чем обычно, именно от факта, что они делают с Сиэлем _такое_. Член намок в его руках, и он неожиданно стиснул ноги. Стал возбуждаться. Себастьян посмотрел на это, а затем на растерянное и почти алое от стыда лицо Сиэля, и на его губах возникла улыбка. 

— Кажется, вам нравится это… — Себастьян вкрадчиво посмотрел на него, слегка придвинувшись вперёд, и Сиэль сделал судорожный вздох носом. Он не знал, что говорить, его состояние было предельно понятно по одному взгляду. — Да, нравится.

Это было до ужаса стыдно, но свой первый раз с Себастьяном он начал представлять задолго до того, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать. Хоть и, разумеется, в очень расплывчатой и трудно осознаваемой форме. Конечно, его мысли не имели свойственную, к примеру, демонам, извращённость и аморальность, однако сам факт того, что он начинал хотеть этого с ним даже будучи ребёнком, не мог не ужасать и жутко возбуждать одновременно. 

Сейчас Сиэлю было семнадцать. И если он считал себя давно созревшим для чего-то подобного — основная проблема была только в личном конфликте и противостоянию таким желаниям — то о теле это было сказать довольно затруднительно. Из-за того, что с ним сделали и как искалечили, его половое созревание началось значительно позже, чем у сверстников, поэтому о том, насколько их с Себастьяном нынешний союз был благоприятен, ещё стоило спорить. Однако факт оставался фактом: пусть его тело до сих пор оставалось весьма хрупким и маленьким, чтобы выдержать подобный уровень нагрузки, они оба хотели этого. И хотели очень давно. 

— Ох-а-а… — простонав, Себастьян резко шикнул и зажмурил один глаз, так как Сиэль случайно поддел крайнюю плоть кончиком ногтя. — Не могли бы вы немного ускориться?..

Сиэль только растерянно кивнул. Постаравшись начать двигать рукой быстрее, он почувствовал, как член тоже пришёл в движение, заметно вспухнув в руке. Это заставило его занервничать, и он сам не заметил, как его пальцы стали ласкать Себастьяна в ещё более быстром темпе. Тот широко открыл рот и резко распахнул глаза.

— Вот так… вот так, мой маленький… поласкай его, поласкай… а-ах… о-а-ах…

Услышав настолько вызывающие стоны — без сомнений, ничего более эротичного Сиэль в своей жизни не слышал, — он уткнулся Себастьяну в ногу, стараясь смущённо запрятать там лицо. Его лоб практически соприкасался с покрытой волосами потной мошонкой Себастьяна, однако он был настолько смущён, что даже не заметил этого. Увидев его голову настолько близко, Себастьян возбудился ещё сильнее: смазка потекла прямо по пальцам Сиэля, липкая и густая, которой точно не было у людей, она заставила Сиэля буквально захрипеть от возбуждения. 

Себастьян снова застонал, и тепло внизу живота, которое давным-давно наполнило кровью его практически безволосый пенис, побудило Сиэля томно поднять глаза на Себастьяна, неосознанно оставив на его бёдрах ряд осторожных поцелуев. А затем его рот вдруг обхватил головку, положив её на язык. Во второй раз это было намного легче.

Себастьян резко захлопнул рот от проступивших на коже мурашек и опустил растерянный взгляд на Сиэля. 

— Так неожиданно… — руки опустились ему на голову в благодарном нажатии, и Сиэль захрипел, почувствовав, что Себастьян начал неосознанно пропихивать член ещё глубже. — Вам захотелось сделать мне хорошо?.. — Сиэль медленно кивнул, насаживаясь ртом на член сильнее. Его всего трясло. По какой-то совершенно непонятной причине, природный вкус Себастьяна делал его странно зависимым. Неожиданно он сделал глотальное движение, а затем член погрузился ему за щеку. Кажется, в прошлом его такому учили, поэтому это произошло на уровне рефлекса. 

Осознав, что движения становятся дёрганными, а взгляд — агрессивным, Себастьян мягко отстранил Сиэля от себя, заметив, с каким изумлением он смотрит на его мокрый из-за смазки и слюны пенис, густо покрытый волосами у основания. Кажется, его мальчик был в растерянности. Его била дрожь.

— Т-ты не кончил.

— Знаю, — мягко кивнул Себастьян. — Однако, — он приподнял его за подмышки, поставив на колени, чтобы Сиэль опёрся руками о его торс и смотрел ему только в глаза, — я подумал, что это лишнее. Мне будет гораздо приятнее сделать это… — неожиданно Себастьян дотронулся до живота Сиэля, и тот, смутно осознав, что он имел в виду, покраснел практически до кончиков волос. Кажется, от подобных откровений запотел даже воздух. 

Почувствовав, как Сиэль обнял его, Себастьян закрыл глаза, прижав его к себе до невозможности сильно, но трепетно:

— Я горжусь вами.

Сиэль приоткрыл туманные глаза и немного выполз, чтобы его подбородок лежал у Себастьяна на плече.

— Я… в общем, — Сиэль пожевал губу, — я постарался сконцентрироваться на том, что «всё будет хорошо». Знаешь, раньше… — ему не хотелось этого говорить, но он понимал, что надо, — даже пытаясь расслабиться, чтобы облегчить себе страдания, я не мог. Я был запрограммирован на то, что мне должно быть больно. Думаю, если бы мы не занимались всем… таким, в течение длительного времени, всё было бы так, как тогда. Однако я смог тебе довериться.

— Мой мальчик. 

Они легли обратно на кровать, прекрасно понимая, что должно произойти дальше. Сиэль, правда, старался немного оттянуть этот ответственный момент, поэтому сам лез к Себастьяну целоваться, чуть ли не запрыгивая ему на грудь, чтобы тот побольше уделял внимания его губам, а не тому, что ниже. Однако когда поцелуи переросли в более интимные телодвижения, и они, продолжая обниматься, стали усиленно тереться друг о друга бёдрами, то оба поняли, что тянуть больше нельзя. Сделав судорожный выдох, Сиэль аккуратно присел рядом и развёл ноги в стороны. Себастьян поцеловал его в висок и осторожно просунул туда руку.

— Ну что… — он тихо прошептал это Сиэлю, пару раз коснувшись его члена и ануса указательным пальцем, — попробуем?.. 

— Я… я так взволнован, если честно…

— Вы достаточно возбудились, когда я вылизывал вас, и потом, в процессе ласк, — сказал Себастьян, — думаю, сначала я смажу вас совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы просунуть пальцы, а затем, когда двигаться внутри вас станет легче, мы сможем перейти к главному.

Сиэль не знал, как его кровь ещё не испарилась вместе со всеми другими жидкостями от того, как часто он краснел.

— Делай всё, что… посчитаешь нужным. 

Коротко поцеловав Сиэля, Себастьян приподнялся с кровати, чтобы взять всё необходимое для дальнейшего процесса. Клизма лежала на тумбочке и, бросив на неё взгляд, Сиэль сразу внутренне содрогнулся, представив, что предстоит пережить его телу. Сейчас у него практически не было мыслей, только мандраж и странное предвкушение с примесью дикого страха. Когда Себастьян вернулся, многозначительно посмотрев на то, как сильно Сиэль прижал колени к животу, то поторопился присесть рядом. Это был тяжелый этап, но его надо было пройти.

— Расслабьтесь, я не обижу, — Себастьян осторожно подобрался к ногам Сиэля и тот, прикусив губу, постарался снова развести ноги. — Так дело не пойдёт, вы слишком напряжены. Хм, — Себастьян бросил задумчивый взгляд в сторону, а затем взял в руку пару подушек. — Вот, — он подтянул их к Сиэлю, осторожно приподняв его за бёдра. — Так будет легче.

— Мне положить их… — Сиэль растерянно нахмурился.

— Под попу, — деликатно прояснил Себастьян. — Я же толкаться буду. Это снизит болезненное давление на ваши ягодицы и поясницу.

Сиэль вознёс глаза к небу, моля все существующие силы, чтобы сегодня всё прошло хорошо. 

Когда подушка оказалась у Сиэля под ягодицами, Себастьян лёг между его ног. Заметив, с какой опаской Сиэль косится на клизму в его руках, Себастьян потрепал его по голове. Сиэль действительно сильно нервничал, поэтому обострённо воспринимал каждое действие или движение, но всё же такие вещи были чем-то из разряда совсем уж интимных. В последний раз подобное приспособление он использовал для вещей куда более неэстетичного характера, а тут — в сексе. 

— Сначала я выдавлю совсем чуть-чуть, только на пальцы, — Себастьян очень старательно надавил на клизму, чтобы из неё вытекло ровно столько масла, сколько нужно. Всхлипнув, Сиэль предпочёл откинуть голову на оставшиеся подушки, так как смотреть на такое было выше его сил. — Вот так, хорошо… — Себастьян удовлетворённо посмотрел, как его пальцы стали жирно поблёскивать в свете камина, — а теперь давайте, по чуть-чуть.

— М-м!.. — Сиэль промычал, когда Себастьян начал вставлять в него пальцы. Его тело было так раздразнено и чувствительно, что даже подобная ласка воспринималась крайне остро. Героическими усилиями он заставил себя расслабиться, и два пальца полностью погрузилось в сфинктер. — А-а-а… а-а-а!..

— Тихо-тихо-тихо, — видя, что Сиэль очень переживает, Себастьян немного изменил позу, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть ему прямо в глаза. — Ну же, — он навис над ним, дотронувшись до его лба губами; Сиэль мгновенно вцепился руками в его спину, — вот так, — первый толчок, — вот так… — второй, — ну же… ну же… ну же…

Сиэль скулил, прижав Себастьяна к себе. На его скулах горел румянец, а глаза — мерцали. Себастьян всегда умел доставлять удовольствие, а в его случае это всегда был бесконечно трепетный подход, но именно, не в последнюю очередь из-за их обоюдного признания в симпатии друг к другу, его действия были не просто нежными и трепетными. Они источали обожание. На каждый его болезненный вздох Себастьян реагировал объятием — он прижимал к себе Сиэля свободной рукой, — на каждый его стон — поцелуем. А если Сиэль сам прилагал усилия, чтобы расслабиться мышцы сильнее и насадиться на пальцы так, чтобы они смогли проникнуть ещё глубже, Себастьян говорил ему ласковые подбадривающие слова. Возможно, они были немного приторными для их повседневной формы общения, но конкретно в данный момент Сиэль чувствовал себя невероятно, несказанно счастливым. 

Шепотом Себастьян успокаивал его, как колыбельной, а движениями и поцелуями, как порцией хорошего успокоительного. Сиэлю было с чем сравнивать, учитывая, что в прошлом ему часто приходилось пить настойки, которые ему выписывала тётушка. 

Спустя время Себастьян стал ласкать его тремя пальцами и, почувствовав, что со стороны Сиэля не было никакого сопротивления, только восторженные вздохи, он медленно достал руку. 

Почувствовав, что Себастьян присел, Сиэль бросил на него нервный взгляд. Тот держал в руках клизму и, кажется, даже на его лице сейчас можно было заметить капли холодного пота. Подумать только.

— Ты что, волнуешься? — Сиэль сглотнул слюну. 

— Да, представляете, — Себастьян меланхолично усмехнулся, странно опустив глаза. — Вы как, готовы? — он снова посмотрел на Сиэля.

Вместо ответа Сиэль издал громкоговорящий тяжёлый вздох, но всё же кивнул. 

— Мужайтесь, Ваша Светлость, — Себастьян снова приблизился к его расставленным ногам, начиная смазывать некоторым количеством масла свой пенис. — Этот день мы с вами запомним надолго. Как вы хотит…

— Войди в меня резко, — неожиданно оборвал его речь Сиэль. Себастьян тревожно посмотрел ему в лицо, но вместо боли и страха увидел там только полную и беспрекословную решимость. Но не без тени в глазах. 

— Зачем вам это? 

Сиэль на мгновение прикусил губы, задумавшись. А после обдал Себастьяна настолько глубоким и пронзительным взглядом, что Себастьян не смог не прочитать его отчётливую, с привкусом отчаяния мысль: «Я хочу как можно быстрее почувствовать тебя».

Себастьян опустил глаза. Возможно, ему действительно стоило начать задумываться об альтернативе для, казалось бы, и так предрешённого исхода для Сиэля. Ибо ему навязчиво казалось, что он задержался в этом теле слишком надолго.

— Пожалуйста, ни думайте ни о чём и ни о ком, кроме меня, — Себастьян прикусил губу, приставив клизму к его анусу. От настолько смущающего зрелища Сиэль растерял всю серьёзность и, пусть в его глазах до сих пор была твёрдость, он судорожно вздыхал, так как понимал, что сейчас будет. — Постарайтесь задержать масло внутри себя, а когда я скажу вам расслабиться… — Себастьян резко выдавил в Сиэля содержимое клизмы, и тот мгновенно задёргался, напряжённо сморщив лицо и быстро сжав губы.

Это было очень странным и противным ощущением. Из-за того, что его тело было очень горячим, прохладное масло практически мгновенно нагрелось и растеклось внутри, густо смазывая кишки жиром. 

Сиэль жалобно посмотрел на Себастьяна. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его начинили, как свинью, а носик клизмы, холодный и неприятно твёрдый, никак не хотел покидать тело, не позволяя анусу закрыться до конца, из-за чего он мог только усиленно сжимать мышцы и двигать пальцами ног от напряжения. Себастьян вынул клизму, и Сиэль, всхлипнув, заскулил, чувствуя, как мерзкая жижа постепенно вытекает из него, став похожей на пузыри, когда из ануса вырвались некоторые остатки воздуха. Однако вдруг к нему прижалось что-то совершенно другое.

Мокрое. Твёрдое. Большое.

— Расслабьтесь.

Сиэль не успел понять, когда Себастьян успел крепко обхватить его живот, надавив на него большими пальцами. А когда меньше, чем мгновение спустя, внутрь него вошло _это_ , Сиэль перестал что-либо чувствовать, кроме сконцентрировавшегося в животе давления. В нём будто проделали огромную дыру, которую без промедления залили цементом. Оно было сильным, оно было крепким, оно было до невозможности большим и твёрдым. Когда тело Сиэля отошло от шока, чтобы начать _чувствовать_ , его ощущения были самым крышесносным, что он вообще испытывал за жизнь.

Себастьян полностью пропихнулся в его мокрую кишку, настолько, что Сиэль мошонкой мог чувствовать его живот. Его рот распахнулся до невозможности широко, издавая протяжный, безликий хрип. Во внутренностях стало отдавать импульсами. Сиэль уставил свои сощурившиеся побелевшие глаза на Себастьяна так, будто пытался сжечь его заживо, но не видел перед собой ничего, не видел даже очертаний его лица. Он чувствовал только… пенис. Пенис Себастьяна был внутри него.

— Тише… тише… всё хорошо… — Себастьяну было очень трудно говорить. Если бы его хоть раз спросили напрямую, когда именно он стал хотеть Сиэля, то Себастьян бы без промедления ответил: «Всю жизнь». Однако когда это, наконец, свершилось, ему было даже не до того, чтобы насладиться моментом. Единственное, что его волновало сейчас — это что испытывает уже однажды надломленный Сиэль. 

Осторожно обхватив его руками за спину, Себастьян мягко опустил Сиэля на кровать и замер в его теле. Его мальчик кричал. 

— Я здесь… я рядом… — Себастьян уткнулся губами ему в висок, чувствуя, как вытекшее под напором его пениса масло начинает струиться по их ногам, пачкая живот и простыни. Сиэль затих, уставившись безликим взглядом в потолок. Слюна непрерывно текла из его рта, а лоб вспотел так, будто он только что проплыл всю Темзу.

— Себа… с… тьян…

Парадоксально, но, познав свою фобию каждой клеткой тела, он не просто чувствовал себя излечившимся, а тем, кто вот-вот мог пристраститься к такому. Сиэль хорошо знал это ощущение колоссальной заполненности, однако в этот раз оно было другим. Член ощущался внутри так отчётливо, что ему казалось, будто он прямо сейчас мог сосчитать все выпирающие на нём вены. Весь мир сосредоточился лишь на этом ощущении в глубине кишок, очищая восприятие и сознание. Сиэль думал, что при их первом с Себастьяном половом акте его начнут терзать призраки прошлого, однако все физические чувства существовали более всего, что он мог себе представить. 

Он осторожно провёл по спине Себастьяна подушечками пальцев, задев его позвоночник и лопатки, а затем вдруг ощутил дополнительную влажность у себя на шее. Бросив плохо соображающий взгляд в сторону, Сиэль увидел, что Себастьян буквально заливал его слюной. Выражение полного восторга на его потном лице немного отрезвило Сиэля. Ему стало так стыдно за всю свою ревность в прошлом. Ведь Себастьян часто отлучался беседовать с Анджелиной по поводу его психического состояния под предлогом «встречи с женщиной», чтобы уходить от дальнейших расспросов. А ведь на самом деле он всегда был ему предан, даже в цирке Себастьян использовал только руки, потому что хотел его дождаться.

У Себастьяна это был первый секс за все шесть долгих лет. 

Сиэль осторожно поцеловал его в лоб, мягко убрав волосы с его лица. Себастьян, обдав его невероятно благодарным взглядом, положил голову ему на грудь. Он до сих пор мужественно терпел и не предпринимал даже попыток двигаться.

— Вы… вы как… 

— Х-хорошо, — голос Сиэля дрожал. — Я… я… у-у-у… — он скривился, почувствовав, что между ног всё скользит.

— Нужно начинать… понемногу, — Себастьян сделал глубокий вдох, приподнявшись на вытянутых руках. Да, ему было чертовски сложно сдерживаться, особенно при взгляде на то, как сильно надулся живот Сиэля, учитывая откровенно крошечные размеры его тела. — Можно?

— Д-да… — Сиэль всхлипнул, так как Себастьян стал медленно покидать его тело. — Быстрее…

Себастьян отрывисто кивнул, рассеянно отбросив волосы со лба — у него дрожали руки — и, почувствовав, что основное сопротивление мышц позади, резко вышел, чтобы большая часть ненужного масла вытекла. Иначе оно стало бы застаиваться и проникать вглубь прямой кишки.

Сиэль ощутил себя так, будто из него резко вынули пробку. Ощущение жирной пустоты оказалось для него настолько неожиданно болезненным, что он захныкал, как ребёнок, и ещё сильнее стиснул в руках одеяло. Себастьян растерянно посмотрел на него полностью распростёртого, раскрытого и жаждущего, и понял, что это самое прекрасное, что видел за все эпохи. Он застал расцвет Соломона, эпоху Эллинизма, Ренессанс, инквизицию тёмного средневековья, но ничего не могло затмить вид умоляюще скулящего Сиэля, который не просто хотел, чтобы Себастьян вошёл в него, а _молил_ об этом. 

Масло вытекло из ануса жирными, запузырившимися каплями. Сиэль просящее задвигал бёдрами.

— Ещё… ещё… ещё…

— Сейчас… — прижав ноги Сиэля к животу и согнув их в коленях, Себастьян навис над ним и упёрся головкой в сфинктер. Сиэль громко скулил, нервно теребя пальцами подушки под своими ягодицами. Во второй раз должно было войти легче. — О да… — Себастьян совершил толчок. Сиэль задрожал, чувствуя, как из края рта потекла слюна, а затем Себастьян пропихнулся ещё глубже.

— Не останавливайся, твою мать! — скулы Сиэля стали буквально пунцовыми. Себастьян задел простату. — Давай!.. — он резко вскинул бёдра, чем вызвал у Себастьяна до бесконечности восторженный вздох. — Сделай это… сделай-сделай-сделай! 

Если бы Сиэль только знал, как сильно Себастьян хотел ускориться до жёсткого и методичного темпа, чтобы получить свою порцию за все шесть лет. Для него, как для демона, был приемлем любой вид полового акта. Он бы мог взять его с размахом, но даже если подсознательно приручённое к интимной близости тело Сиэля было готово к такой форме секса, то Себастьян не хотел так сильно развращать его раньше времени. Не только потому, что морально-духовная отдача была гораздо ценнее. А потому, что Сиэль заслужил нежности.

— Сладкого понемножку… вот так, — Себастьян поцеловал Сиэля в лоб, крепко обняв его руками, и тот протяжно заныл, ощутив новую порцию мучительно медленных толчков. — А-ах…

— Ещё… ещё… хочу твой член ещё… Сиэль слишком сильно изнывал, настолько, что внизу у него всё сочилось, а Себастьяну оставалось только находить правильный угол движений, чтобы стараться ласкать его мышцы и простату изнутри, сохраняя в меру быстрый, но аккуратный темп. — Быстрее… прошу, быстрее-е-е… — Сиэль практически визжал. Он на подсознании привык, что это всегда происходило с ним в грубой и быстрой форме. Себастьян считал важным показать, что может быть по-другому, но сохранять движения бесконечно медленными тоже было выше его сил. Это был первый раз между ними, поэтому процесс не мог затянуться надолго — оргазм подступал чуть ли не при одной мысли о том, что они этим занимаются.

— Хороший мальчик… давай… в попку, в попку, в попку… — Себастьян погружал пенис вглубь с завидной методичностью и тщательностью. Тяжёлые и массивные движения практически не давали Сиэлю передохнуть, поэтому он просто измучено скулил.

А уже несколько минут спустя — с визжанием вцеплялся ногтями в лопатки Себастьяна, так как тот резко ускорил движения. К этому времени Себастьян плохо понимал, пытался ли он показывать Сиэлю любовь, которой тот заслуживает, или просто трахал, чувствуя волны подступавшего оргазма. 

Однако Сиэль бился в чистейшем восторге. Он извивался, чувствуя, как мышцы спины Себастьяна ходят ходуном, как намокают подушечки пальцев от пота. Он яростно пытался рассмотреть, что происходило между их мокрыми бёдрами, но из-за такой скорости мог различить лишь поджавшиеся и мокрые от пота кубики пресса на животе Себастьяна. Из-за того, что тот стискивал Сиэля в такой откровенной позе, он был похож на скрючившийся комочек. Поэтому, сжавшись, он стал ещё более ревностно принимать в себя член, чтобы Себастьян стонал громче и сильнее. В конечном итоге, тот сорвался на крик.

Пот лился с них ручьями. Когда Себастьян зарычал, чувствуя, что кончает, то сжал согнутые ноги Сиэля практически до треска. Сперма просочилась вглубь жирной кишки, и Сиэль, не сдержавшись, заплакал, чувствуя сокращение простаты — он испытал свой первый анальный оргазм.

Спустя пятнадцать минут, когда они успокоились, а простыни окончательно пропитались маслом, Себастьян, взяв Сиэля на руки, пошёл к ванной. Тот лежал у него на руках практически без чувств. Комната осталась в полной разрухе.

— Мы кровать расшатали, кажется, — Сиэль сделал глоток вина. В завершение дня Себастьян устроил ему небольшой сюрприз прямо на крыше дома, поэтому они расположившись на изящной лавочке, к которой был приставлен стол с угощениями, а перед ними раскинулся весь ночной Париж. Сегодня был день новых свершений, поэтому Сиэль даже предпочёл бургундское Эрл Грею. — Как ты объяснишь всё это дяде Клаусу?

— Создам новую кровать, — Себастьян пожал плечами. На критический взгляд Сиэля он вздохнул, — ну или докручу винты и куплю новые простыни. У меня отличный вкус. Надо только не забыть разобраться с соседями.

— Массовое убийство?

— Нет, что вы, — Себастьян посмотрел на Сиэля так, будто его только что оскорбили, — в этом нет изысканности. Подмешаю им в кофе цианид.

— Прибереги его лучше на моего брата. А этим… литр бренди, и всё забудут. 

— Да, мой господин.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Проспект Бурдоне. Дома здесь расположены рядом с Эйфелевой башней.  
> 2\. Фото-студия «Жаворонок», появлявшаяся в оригинальной манге (глава 146).  
> 3\. Лилии часто появляются рядом с Сиэлем на официальных иллюстрациях. Олицетворяют возрождение или бессмертие. Также являются символом чистоты, невинности, величественности и благородства.  
> 4\. Тартифлет. Классическая французская запеканка, готовится из сыра и картофеля.  
> 5\. Кафе де ля Пэ. Знаменитое кафе в IX округе Парижа, открытое с 1862 года. Находится на одной площади с парижской Оперой.  
> 6\. Парк Бют-Шомон. Сейчас считается самым романтичным местом в Европе.  
> 7\. «Jicky» — унисекс аромат Эме Герлена, созданный в 1889 году. События работы развиваются в 1892.  
> 8\. Именно так Жак Герлен описывал свой любимый момент, когда “ночь не зажгла ещё лампады звезд”. Именно это ощущение он попытался передать в представленном в 1912 году аромате «L'Heure Bleue».  
> 9\. Сцена создана по официальной иллюстрации Яны Тобосо:  
> 


End file.
